


The Grey Spectrum

by AngryLittleHammy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, lemons everywhere, mullette, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryLittleHammy/pseuds/AngryLittleHammy
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had never seen colour. He had always longed to meet his soul mate, but he had no idea it would happen under circumstances like these. With the knowledge that his soul mate is his self-proclaimed enemy Alexander fights to refuse his soul bond, but he can only fight it for so long. Rated M Soulmate AU. Jamilton. Mullette. Past Lams Lotsa Lemony and fluffy goodness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I've had this idea running around my head for a while, I even wrote a few paragraphs out while I was at work. I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes but it's literally 4:30am here and I'm too tired to check it a second time for errors.
> 
> This is story will have More chapters!  
> Please review, it gives me life

Alexander Hamilton was not a jealous man.

Not only because he had mostly everything that he wanted but also because he had the unforgiving drive to go out and get what he wanted, most of the time no matter the cost. He was not a jealous man as he had money, a roof over his head, friends, power but one thing he didn't have was colour. Colour was a thing that you could work your whole life towards seeing and never reach that goal. "It is fate" that's what people liked to say, to see colours you had to be on the favourable side of fate. Alexander Hamilton didn't believe in fate, he believed in hard work.

He found it hard to come to terms with the fact that no matter how much work he put in he may never see the world in all its glory, in full colour. It never stopped him, however it did dishearten him, which was no small feat, he was not a man that was disheartened easily. He always had drive, had a want to improve, to go further and to succeed but this was something you could not push, something you could not force. It was "fate".

He hated seeing soul bonded couple together, always smiling, gripping each other tightly and looking around in complete awe of the world, when all he could see was the usual grey and dreary world he had always seen. They say it's impossible to miss something you have never had.

"They" lied.

Alexander was not a jealous man but seeing couples like that struck something in him, a deep twist in his lower gut that was hard to shake or ignore. They seemed so happy, so satisfied.

Alexander had come to the conclusion he would never be satisfied.

.

He awoke some time before 6am, as usual, after only a couple of hours of sleep. Washington had requested he come to work early that day, a special occasion he called it. Thomas Jefferson was returning from France and Washington wanted himself and Alexander there to greet him when he arrived. He had heard a lot of things about the man, a lot about his view's and Alexander had disagreed with almost every single one but alas he was to be working closely with the man starting today; hopefully not everything he had heard was true. He pulled himself from his bed and started his morning routine, wash himself, clothe himself, feed himself and a whole lot of coffee inbetween. Within an hour he was out of the door.

.

When he arrived Washington was waiting for him, and after a long lecture about making a good impression, and another after that about not running his mouth, which Alexander mostly waved off they stood waiting for the guest of honour to arrive. When the moment finally came, after what seemed like a lifetime, the door swung open and Alexander took an intake of breath. The atmosphere of the room instantly changed.

Jefferson strutted through the door way and completely demanded all attention in the room, he had a commanding and confident aura that basically oozed from every part of his body. He looked around for a moment letting eyes drag through the people in the room before making an instant bee-line for Washington. He had a sort of graceful swagger to his walk that was only extenuated by the swishing of his coat behind him. His hair bounced slightly with each step, his hips swayed and he had a seemingly permanent smirk on his face. Alexander had the unyielding urge to wipe that smirk off.

He locked eyes with his own and Alexander tried to ignore the twisting in his gut. This was new, a twisting he had not felt before, a yearning for... something. As Jefferson approached them Alexander could not help but notice a similarity to a wild cat stalking its prey, he pushed that thought aside, as the taller man came to a stop in front of him. The size difference became stupidly apparent, as Alexander's head only came up to Jefferson's chin, the man's hair had to add on at least a few inches Alexander thought bitterly. Washington warmly welcomed him home apparently not noticing how Thomas's hooded eyes seemed rake over Alexander from top to bottom, even fully clothed Alexander felt exposed under that intense stare.

Alexander extended a hand and put on the best smile he could. "Mister Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton" He said firmly, but noticing the slight shake in his voice. Thomas glanced down at his hand then back up to lock his eyes in that intense staring match once more.

"Hamilton? Oh I've heard of you. For such a huge idiot I figured you'd be taller." Thomas drawled, his smirk only growing as he gave Washington a sort nod before he turned and strutted off back towards the door. Alexander watched wide eyed as the figure retreated, the twist in his stomach growing as he got further away, but this time it was joined by another feeling. Rage.

It bubbled in his chest like a pot of water left on a roaring fire for far too long. How dare he, he had just so openly humiliated him in front of the president and all the attending cabinet members, within seconds the bubbling had grown to full blown explosions as he surged forward only to be held back by the firm grip of the president. "Save it." Washington's voice boomed.

"Save it for the Cabinet meeting Alexander." He commanded.

Thomas had reached the door but had stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder to find the source of the commotion. His smirk grew into a grin as he regarded Alexander with nothing but amusement in his eyes. "Mr President, Control your dog." And with a swish of his coat he disappeared down the hall.

Alexander snarled as the man left and Washington patted his shoulder in a 'stay put' fashion. It took every fibre of his being not to chase the man down and throw his fist to the man's stupid smirking mouth. "The Cabinet meeting will commence shortly." Washington stated, turning Alexander to face him. "You can turn your anger into something constructive and resolve this professionally cant you?" Washington asked raising an eyebrow, but it wasn't really a question. It was a command.

Alexander stared the president down for a few moments, and thought about verbally attacking the man to get rid of some of the anger that had now complete taken over his entire torso area, but from what sense he had left he knew that would be a very, very bad mistake. He reluctantly nodded and Washington sighed heavily, knowing the Alexander was on the war path no matter what he did or said. "You have an hour, cool down."

.

When the time of the cabinet meeting arrived Alexander was raring to go. The anger had not depleted in the slightest, if anything it had only grown almost consuming him whole. He has no idea why the Virginian man infuriated him so much, why his comments had had such an effect on him. Yes, it had always been easy to rile him however with Thomas it was different. He had only met the man once and only a handful of words had been spoken between them but the tension was so intense it was like they had been swore mortal enemies for years.

Alexander entered the meeting room and stomped over to his seat, throwing himself into it. His fist sat in his lap, knuckles complete white. He couldn't wait to get up and verbally destroy the walking annoyance, his leg bounced up and down with impatience. A few moments later Jefferson waltzed in with Madison closely behind him, he sent Alexander a sly smirk and took his seat, crossing one of his legs over the other and placing his hands on the top of his cane. He never broke eye contact with Alexander. A challenge Alexander gladly accepted.

Washington rose from his seat and the rooms quite murmuring died down to silence. "Welcome to the cabinet meeting gentleman, thank you for your attendance. The issue on the table, secretary Hamilton's plan to assume state debts and establish a national Bank, Secretary Jefferson you have the floor Sir."

Jefferson stood and handed his cane to Madison and with a swish on his coat he took the centre on the floor to begin in argument. Alexander leaned forward, his elbows settling on his knees as he listened to the man's words, he never realised how much he hated the southern drawl until now. The words lit a fire inside him that built and built until he was sure he practically blowing smoke out of his ears. The way the Thomas smirked and flounced around with such grace as his spoke was hard to not be captivated by. The air of confidence and assurance he exuded seeped to every corner of the room and Alexander was not ignorant to it, no matter how much the man angered him.

"Ah! Place your bets as to who that benefits? The very seat of government where Hamilton sits."

"No true!" Alexander snarled, jumping from his seat and squaring up to Thomas before another Cabinet member pulled him back into his seat. Alexander grit his teeth but managed to stay quiet for the next few minutes, allowing Jefferson to finish his speech.

"When Britain taxed our tea we got frisky. Imagine what gonna happen when your try to tax our Whisky." He purred as the cabinet cheered and jeered for a response. Jefferson winked at the anger on Alexander's face, holding his arms out in with full confidence as he stepped back to allow Alexander the floor.

"Secretary Hamilton, your response" Alexander scowled as he took the floor, Thomas remained standing to the side, arms crossed, looking upon Alexander with mild disgust. Now it was Alexander's turn to smirk as he began the defence of his plan.

To say he shocked the cabinet was an understatement. He was brutal and didn't hold anything back as he began his assault. Jefferson had a deep frown on his face as he listened, physically recoiling at the mentions of his connections to Slavery. A course of gasps sounded throughout the cabinet at the equivalent of a well worded bitch slap that Jefferson was recieving. As Alexander continued Jefferson's arms dropped to his sides and his fists clenched tightly. That only amused Alexander, he was making the man loose his cool and he loved it.

He turned his attentions to Madison for a moment and knew he had hit a soft spot. Jefferson's face twisted almost instantly.

"Sitting their useless at two shit's, hey turn around bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!" The room went wild and Thomas let out a guttural growl and launched himself forward, Alexander took strides to meet him half way, with both of their fists raised they slammed together. Jefferson immediately gripped Alexander collar and swung his fist back ready to plant it on the smaller mans cheek when Alexander reached up to grip his bare wrist and...

Everything froze.

The men stared intensely at each other, mouths agape. As soon as their skin touched the room around them seemed to explode, starting with their eyes.

Jefferson watched as the deep brown colour of Alexander's eyes exploded and began to seep colour everywhere, his coat leeped forward with a deep forest green, his skin sparkled to life with a hint of a golden tan, his cheeks rosy and lips rosier. His long black hair swayed slightly and glittered in the light. Alexander observed the same in horror, he watched as Jefferson's curls bounced into colour, a colour not quite dark brown or black but a perfect deep mixture of both. He watched as the man's delicious chocolate eyes widened in shock and his skin began swirling with a beautiful brown which complimented the harsh magenta coat he was wearing perfectly in a way he imagined no one else could pull off. The room followed suit, bursting to life with blues, pinks, oranges and reds surging forward. The soft cream of the walls, a man dirty blonde hair and the deep crimson of the curtains that framed the windows and the aqua of the sky outside It was all so...Beautiful.

Time seemed to catch up with them all at once as they dragged their eyes away from the display and stared dumbly at one another, both frozen in mid attack with a look of pure shock and horror painted on their faces. Alexander could feel his world crumbling around him.

"..N..No" He managed to stutter out.

"My god..." Jefferson replied.

The two were suddenly dragged apart, Washington forcing his way between them, and the colour drained from the room instantly. Like someone pulling the plug at the bottom of a full bathtub that only took seconds to empty.

"Hamilton take a walk, Jefferson take a walk!" Washington commanded his voice calm but forceful but neither one moved, they just continued to stare at one another in a state of absolute shock.

This man, this horrible, overly confident, arrogant man...was his soul mate? Alexander began to back away slowly muttering bits of broken sentences.

"Can't be...That's...Impossible" While panic rose in his chest and was beginning to seep into his face, Jefferson's had relaxed some and had begun regarding him with a strange interest. It was almost curious but sullen at the same time as he came to terms with the meaning of what had just occurred. He stared into Alexander's terrified eyes and suddenly his face changed all together.

He smiled. He smiled wide and sinister.

"You're mine" He mouthed, before he began to chuckle lightly.

Alexander felt the panic hit him in the chest like a sledge hammer. His eyes widened even more, if possible. He couldnt take it anymore, the disarray in the room, people shouting, arguing, Washington's confused eyes as he asked him if he was alright, Jefferson's smug almost predatory grin, it all made his head spin. He felt like he was going to throw up, he was spinning out of control.

He bolted from the room, tripping over himself to get away, away from the realisation that his soul mate was the man he hated most in the world.

He didn't return to work for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander had never missed work. He had always taken pride in the fact he was able to drag himself into work with illness, lack of sleep and lack of food. Even on national holidays when he wasn't actually required to work, he would always just go in anyways, get a head start on a paper or draft ideas, he liked to keep busy and his work was his life, his legacy, it required his upmost attention. Nothing ever seemed like a good enough reason for Alexander to miss work, until now.

He lay in his bed where he had been for most of the past week, his head buried in his pillows and the duvet pulled up so that only the top of his head was visible. He had never struggled to come to terms with anything so much, but how was he meant to come to terms with this? How was he meant to come to terms with the fact that his soul mate, the person he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, was the biggest bastard he had ever had the misfortune of meeting?

Over the course of his days lay in his bed he had gone through a whirlwind of emotions, anger, sadness, hopelessness, depression, all over the fact that he knew he would never see colours again. He had decided not long after leaving the cabinet meeting that he would be damned before he had anything to do with Thomas Jefferson, soul mate or not. He simply refused to give the man the satisfaction of giving himself to him. No. Absolutely not.

He had realised his decision would lead to him would always be empty, and that the world would never be as beautiful as it was in that moment at the cabinet meeting. Alexander simply refused to let it be. He clutched his stomach tightly, the twisting in his gut had only intensified since that day, the yearning feeling so strong it sometimes made him double over and cry out but he refused to give in. A soul bond was incredibly difficult to ignore, especially after tasting the connection first hand and still refusing to comply with the path fate had set for you but if nothing, Alexander was stubborn.

He heard a knocking at his door and buried his head further into the pillows and waited for it to stop. Hercules had been visiting him; bringing him food he barely touched and getting him out of bed long enough to change his sheets. He never asked questions, just quietly accepted that Alexander was hurting and needed help so he gave it, safe in the knowledge that when Alexander was ready to talk, he would do so. Alexander was thankful for that, and for the fact he had given the man a spare key as he often misplaced his own. He couldn't help a fondness that rose in his chest. Hercules had always been the father friend, the one who kept a close eye on everyone from a far, ready to be straight at their sides if they needed him. From his huge intimidated physic you probably wouldn't think it but he was.

Which made him and Lafayette the perfect soul bonded couple. Lafayette gave off a similar vibe of protection, but in a more motherly way. Where Hercules was caring in practical ways he did lack physical affection, where as the stuff practically poured out of Lafayette like a brooding mother. Hercules had not brought him along to his visits, probably knowing that that would be too much for Alexander to handle at the moment. Alexander was thankful for that too.

The knocking continued and Alexander growled, why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? He had received letters from Washington, probably questioning why he had not been into work, he had not replied, unable to face it yet. He knew the man was only worried at the uncharacteristic behaviour but when he chose to face it he would have to give some sort of explanation and he was not ready for that just yet. He listened as the door opened and closed and footsteps made their way up his staircase. Hercules? Why had he knocked if he had his key? As the door to his bedroom opened Hercules walked into the room, closely followed by Lafayette.

" Alexandre! Pauvre petit lion! Que se passé-t-il?" Lafayette was next to him instantly, sat on the bed stroking what hair stuck out of the duvet.

Alexander wanted to be angry, but the soft touches and concern in the Frenchmans voice made him come undone, like he knew it would. A tear slipped from his eye and landed on the pillow, and he allowed it, he allowed himself to cry. It was the first time had since that dreadful day he had allowed himself to show any of his emotions. Alexander sat up so that Lafayette could take him into his arms and gently whisper consoling words as his continued to stroke his hair. Hercules watched from the doorway for a few minutes, his face sullen, before reluctantly interrupting the sweet moment.

"Alexander. The president is down stairs, he would like to see you." Hercules spoke softly, as if approaching a frightened animal that would run if he got to close. Alexander wanted to shout, wanted to scream at him for putting him in this situation, but he knew no one had put him into this situation except himself. He just needed an outlet for the built up anger he felt, he wished the outlet could be Jefferson's face, and his anger could be his fists.

"There is no need to rush Petit lion." Lafayette cooed quietly, Hercules sighed.

"He is only concerned about you, as we all are; I can tell him you need more time." There was a long pause, the silence in the room deafening. Hercules turned to leave the room, with the intention of sending the President away.

"No. I will speak with him" Alexander said firmly, slowly retracting from the comfort of Lafayette's embrace, Hercules paused.

"Le petit lion est-ce sur? Lafayette asked, that motherly concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm sure, Thank you Laf." He nodded, Hercules nodded a head to the door way and Lafayette reluctantly stood and exited the room.

"I'll tell him you need a moment." Hercules followed his partner, closing the door behind him.

Alexander sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his oily hair, when had been the last time he had bathed? He rose from his bed, his head spinning a little from the upright position, and he set to work tying his hair back into a low ponytail. He dressed slowly, prolonging the evitable. As ten minutes went past far too quickly he found himself making his way down stairs and into the sitting room, where his three guests gathered. Hercules and Lafayette sat closely together on his sofa and Washington stood leaning on his fireplace his face slightly screwed up with worry.

Washington had always had a soft spot for him.

As he noticed Alexander enter the room, his worry only deepened. Alexander knew that he looked like shit. He knew that the bags under his eyes had deepened and that his face was pale and slightly sunken. "Alexander, Son. What on earth has happened to you?" Washington asked softly and approached him placing a large hand on his shoulder.

Alexander forced a gentle smile. "I have been unwell sir, a nasty bug nothing more." He said without much conviction.

Washington frowned. "Alexander, I have never seen you react like this to anything. I must insist that you are honest with me. We are all worried for your well being." He probed further for answers, Alexander just shook his head.

"I can assure you sir it was illness and nothing more. I am starting to feel better and will return to work today. I apologise for my absence" Alexander did not want to go back to work, he didn't want to come face to face with the prick who had made him this way, but he knew he had to. He had wasted far too much valuable time as it was, he had work to do.

Washington stared at him for a long time, he didn't believe him that was obvious, he opened his mouth to object but closed it again, He knew better then to challenge the stubbornness of Alexander's personality, a heavy sigh left his lips.

"My carriage is waiting outside. Are you sure you wouldn't like a couple more days to recover properly?" He asked hopefully.

"No sir, Allow me to retrieve my necessities and we can be on our way."

"Petit Lion.." Lafayette's voice sounded.

"We can talk later Laf, I have work to do." He interrupted firmly. Lafayette looked to Hercules to intervene but he just shook his head, announced they would be leaving and promised to return in the evening.

.

Alexander was nothing but a bundle of nerves as he walking into his work place; he gripped his stomach tightly as a particularly painful ache wracked his body. He quickly dismissed himself from Washington and made his way down to his office. He consciously checked around every corner for signs of Jefferson the entire way. When he finally made it to his office he let himself drop into his desk chair with a groan and stared at the disarray of papers all over his desk. His hands reached up to rub his eyes, when another wave of pain hit his lower stomach; he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to hold back a whine of discomfort.

"Painful isn't it?" a voice sounded from the door way, Alexander scrabbled to his feet at the sound of the southern drawl, no this was too soon! He wasn't ready yet, he had to at least have a moment to prepare. He looked up to see James Madison stood casually leaning against his door jam, arms crossed, face like stone. Alexander allowed the wave of relief to wash over him, it was short lived as he realised he was in the presence of Jefferson's closest friend, and Jefferson himself couldn't be far behind

"Madison!...W-Where is..." Alexander stuttered, glancing behind the man waiting for Jefferson's smug face to appear.

"Where is Thomas? He isn't here yet Hamilton." James sneered. Alexander allowed himself to breathe again, but his breath caught in his throat as the now familiar pain wracked his body once again. Madison rolled his eyes.

"You're so selfish. You are not the only one who has been struggling, but of course you're far to self absorbed to realise that" He drawled on entering the room fully, closing the door behind him.

Alexander eyes widened at the man's words, Jefferson had told him? He watched the door closed and got the overwhelming need to get out of that room. He quickly moved around his desk. "I need to...deliver a paper to...Washington...I-" Madison cut him off, slamming his hand down onto Alexander desk, causing Alexander to flinch as a few piece of paper slid from the desk and gently floated to the ground.

"Sit Hamilton. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOH Mama Madison gunna teach some lesson today!
> 
> Also how cute are mama Laf and papa Herc?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading guys, I was going to wait to write an update but I couldn't help it. Lol.
> 
> Please review, even if its even points to improve on I appreciate them so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So here's just a little bit of info as I had a review on another site I post to asking to explain the soul mate bond a little more. So heres just a quick overview; the soul mate bond in this universe is basically something that you born with. Everyone is born without the ability to see colour, but with a soul bond to another person. People basically spend their lives trying to find their soul bonded partner but more often than not their paths are meant to cross at some point in their lives naturally, Id personally put that down to destiny myself. When you meet your soul bonded partner and you touch them skin to skin while there is contact you can see colours! The couples are probably very touchy-feely in this universe due to that haha. You accept the soul bond by accepting your connection to the other person; often it is accepted and sealed when the couple become intimate. This basically means that you are accepting your fate to be with your soul bonded partner by connecting with them on a high level; however it doesn't always have to be sealed with sex that depended on the individuals. If the person is not open to sex for whatever reason it can be sealed in a more spiritual way. Now, if you fight against the soul bond, it can cause physical discomfort and pain as the soul of the person is basically yearning for the soul it's bonded too, even if it's just an odd touch here and there or being in the presence of the person your bonded too. The bonded couple once having their first contact can sense their partners feelings if the feeling is strong enough, and I'm going to go into that during this chapter! Okay so that basically it! If you have any other questions or want me to elaborate on anything please just ask, but most things should become apparent during the course of the story.

Alexander sat in his desk chair, shoulders slumped and hands clasped in his lap. He couldn't help but feeling like a naughty child about to the scolded. He looked up at Madison, who sat facing him on the other side of the desk looking upon him like he wasn't worth the dirt on his shoe, and Alexander returned the look with just as much vigour. He waited for the man to begin after minutes of uncomfortable silence and glares.

"Thomas told me everything." He started.

"Of course he did." Alexander snapped, feeling a painful throbbing start right in the middle of his forehead.

"Yes of course." He repeated, already loosing what little patience he had.

"I wanted to offer input to the situation" His voice was calm and even as he spoke

Alexander let a small chuckle leave his lips. "Input? What makes you think I want your input"

Madison rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a child Hamilton. We are both adults here. Trying to have a mature conversation, that is if you even know the meaning."

Alexander started to fiddle with a quill that was sat on his desk; this conversation was making him uncomfortable. He had not even told his closest friends of his discovery, what was he meant to say? 'Oh by the way guys, I found my soul mate and he is my self-proclaimed mortal enemy so I've decided to be alone forever' He could not see that going down well. If he had not gained the courage to speak to them then Madison was the last person he wanted to talk to about it. "There is nothing to talk about Madison. I will continue to treat Thomas with the same regard as I already have."

"By missing work for a week to avoid him?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"I was sick"

"Convenient. I didn't not come here to play childish games; so let's not beat around the bush. I would like a straight answer."

"To what question?"

"How you are going to deal with this situation?"

Hamilton sighed in annoyance. "As I have already stated I have no intention of letting...this change anything"

"That is unacceptable. Jesus, Hamilton we both know what this means, it is not something you can run from. It will only cause you and Thomas both pain if you do. And although I get satisfaction knowing you will be suffering I do not like to see my closest friend in pain. Hamilton I know you're a stubborn ass but you are not stupid." Alexander raised his eyebrow, if you listened carefully, there was somewhat of a compliment in there somewhere.

He leaned back in his chair. "Have you spoken to Thomas about this?"

"I have"

"And?"

"He isn't thrilled. Obviously." Madison's scowled. "He was much like you, unwilling to talk about the subject in detail. You are similar in a way, both of you are stubborn asses."

Alexander scoffed and then silence took over the room expect for the slow ticking of the clock that hung next to the door.

"What exactly are you hoping to achieve here Madison?" Alexander asked, Madison considered this for a moment.

"Thomas does not know I have come to you, so I would appreciate if this would stay between us." He paused seemingly considering how to continue.

"I care about him Hamilton. Seeing him in pain is something that distresses me greatly, knowing that you are the one who could ease this pain distresses me more. It would only take a quick moment of contact for it to ease for a whi-"

"No." Alexander interrupted quickly as soon as he realised where that sentence was going.

"Hamilton-"Madison warned.

"I said no!" He snarled and the entire room stilled. Alexander paused for a moment to regain composure.

"Madison I think that this conversation has come to its end." Alexander stood and moved around the desk to open to door, receiving a long exhausted sigh from the other.

Madison stood slowly, taking the time to straighten his shirt before moving towards the door, shooting Alexander a strange look as he past him to walk into the corridor. Alexander couldn't help but feel relief knowing that that was the end of it he began to shut to door.

"Hamilton." Alexander paused.

"Remember that this is a bond formed by fate, and on some level as absurd as it may sound you two are meant to be together. Just remember that when the pain gets too much to bare." And with that the man continued down the corridor leaving Alexander staring after him and the words to eat away at him. As if on cue a sudden pain took over his abdomen, he winced and closed the door fully leaning against it momentarily until the worse of the pain had past, before making his way back to his desk and slumping down in his chair.

He grabbed the quill and began to write, gritting his teeth though the aches and pushing the conversation with Madison as far back in his mind as it would go.

.

Thomas entered his office with a yawn; this lack of sleep was killing him. He was definitely not accustomed to interrupted sleep patterns like the ones he had been experiencing of late. He leaned against his desk and rubbed his eyes. The pains had been at their worst throughout the night, only allowing him a couple of hours of rest; he did not function well with a lack of sleep.

"Thomas" A voice sounded from the door. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"James, please tell me you have coffee." He groaned, dropping his hand from his eyes.

"Unfortunately not, but I do have some interesting news." Thomas raised an eyebrow and waved for him to close the door.

"What is it?"

"Hamilton is in his office" He spoke carefully; the last conversation about the man had not ended too well.

"Well I'll be damned, I thought I'd gotten rid of him for good" Thomas laughed bitterly. "And I suppose you would like me to go speak with him?" Madison rolled his eyes at the mockery in his voice.

"Being closer to him may ease your pains." He stated simply. "And of course discussing the situations like adults may help."

"Hey, I was open to discussing like adults, Hamilton's the one who went AWOL." Thomas snapped. "What do you want me to do? Waltz in there and try to sweep him off his feet? Because I can save myself the time and effort and tell you right now exactly how that would go."

"I'm not asking you to confess your undying love. Just to communicate, maybe lay some foundations so that you are able to have a conversation without wanting to rip each other's face's off." He countered, staring Thomas down with a look he knew all too well, Madison's 'you know I'm right' look. Thomas hated that look because most of the time the man was right. He knew that would be the best course of action however that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'll see if I can fit that in this afternoon." Thomas muttered dismissing the conversation all together. Madison just rolled his eyes and exited the room, mumbling something about a 'Stubborn ass' as he went.

Thomas chuckled slightly; Madison had always been so protective over him. Even though he was the weaker one and often got sick Madison still treated him like he was the one who needed to be protected. It was quite adorable actually.

It was a shame really that Madison wasn't his soul mate instead, they would fit together so perfectly. They already cared for each other a great deal but on a sexual standing he wasn't so sure, they had never had any attraction to each other in that way, he wondered if it would have been different if they were soul bonded.

There was a twist in his stomach so he gripped it tightly, it was growing stronger. Hamilton was close by, he could feel him. He could feel his nervousness, his sadness and pain reverberating in his chest. That was new. So Hamilton was struggling with the pain too? His smirk faded and he moved around to sit at his desk, his hand placed over his heart.

What an absolute mess, he had always knew that some day he would come across his soul mate, he imagined a cute little thing, gentle and loving that he could build a life with and he got...Fucking Hamilton. Thomas couldn't help but laugh bitterly at his own misfortune. Sure Hamilton was not by any means unattractive, in fact the smaller man was quite handsome, and in the right light pretty cute when he shut his mouth for longer than two minutes (which wasn't often) but he was not gentle and he doubted that he could ever be loving towards him. They didn't agree on much in the ways of politics, and he imagined they wouldn't agree on much else either. Fate was playing one hell of a game with him.

Another wave of sadness hit, but there was a hint of something else underlining it, a yearning. That was natural he supposed, if they were soul bonded of course their souls would yearn for one another. He dragged his fingers through his dense mop for hair as Alexander's feelings wracked through his chest and wondered if Alexander could feel his in return.

.

Alexander huffed as he finally reached his front door. The day had been long and...Difficult to say the least. He stayed in his office pretty much the whole time, only sneaking out to use the bathroom but not before checking for any sign of Jefferson.

He had managed to successfully avoid him not seeing the man once for the entire day, and even stayed an extra couple of hours to ensure he didn't run into him on his way out of the building. The methods may have been a little extreme but Alexander was used to staying late and he was in no way ready to face the man just yet. What he could not avoid however was Jefferson's emotions, which seemed to have taken over his chest for the best part of the day. He had knew it was a common thing for soul mates to experience each other's emotions, but he had not expected it to kick in just yet. He had done his best to ignore them, apart from when he felt a bitter amusement spread throughout his chest cavity. It had took ten minutes of calming breathing exercises to stop himself from running into the lanky bastards office and slamming his head into the desk. Amused? He found this situation amusing?! Alexander pushed the thought to one side as he was starting to feel anger rise up his throat again.

As he entered his home he noticed the door was unlocked already, he entered the sitting room and was far from surprised to see Hercules and Lafayette sat waiting, steam still coming from their freshly made cups of tea.

"Good evening Alexander." Hercules smiled and sipped at his cup.

"Glad to see your both making yourself at home" Alexander replied sarcastically before joining them and sitting in his arm chair. He noticed their hands firmly clasped together between them and scowled, It must be lovely to be able to see in colour and not physically be repulsed by the thought of touching the person who can give that to you.

"I was willing to wait until you came to us with whatever it is that is bothering you so much, buy Laf's been out of his mind all day with worry." Hercules continued completely ignoring the sarcastic comment and the scowl they received from the other.

"It is true Alexander; I cannot bare to see you like this! I see your pain, please tell us what it causing it." Lafayette leaned forward pleading with his eyes and words. Alexander always gave in to Lafayette the two had an unspoken bond, they understood and cared for each other deeply, it was the same with Hercules but the bond didn't run quite as deep with him.

Maybe it would be nice to get it off his chest with the two people he trusted most in the world.

"I found my soul mate" Alexander stated simple.

The couple gasped, taken back by the confession, their grins ear to ear.

"Oh mon petit lion! I am so happy for you, I know that you were beginning to lose faith in your soul bond! This is fantastic news, when will we meet them?" Lafayette practically gushed at the news; his happiness for him was so genuine. However Hercules grin faded after a few moments of thought.

"Alexander, why is that the reason that you're in pain?" He asked carefully.

"It's Jefferson." There was a moment of silence, both of the couple's mouth falling agape.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hercules asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Its Thomas Jefferson" Another minute of silence filled the room.

"Alexandre...Are you sure?" Lafayette asked slowly, gripping Hercules's hand tighter. The look on Hercules's face was priceless, shocked, disbelieving and a hint of anger in there too.

"We...got into an argument at the last cabinet meeting and he grabbed me by the collar as soon as his skin touched mine..." Alexander paused, not really wanting to go into detail. Lafayette lay back in the chair, shaking his head slightly.

"Have you spoken... to him about this?" Hercules's steady voice grounded Alexander as his mind started to spiral again as he relived the events.

"No, and I don't intend to."

"Alexander, no wonder you've been in pain. Once a soul bonded partners are made apparent to each other it is not something that can be ignored." Hercules's voice sounded melancholy.

"I know, I discussed at length today with Madison"

"Madison knows?! Of course Madison knows" He sighed.

"Look, I know your both only trying to help me but I'm exhausted and quite frankly sick of the subject, could we talk about this another time. Right now I would just like to sleep" Alexander pleaded, the bag under his eyes only helped his cause.

Lafayette and Mulligan both regarded him for a moment that same look of disbelief plainly painted on their faces.

"Then we will stay the night, it is already late and you may need us during the night" Hercules stated simply rising, bring his partner up with him.

Alexander huffed a "Fine" before stomping this way up the stairs, he knew he was acting childish but he just wanted to be alone, why didn't anyone understand that?

He threw himself down on to his bed without removing any of this clothing; burying his head into the pillows he let his emotions hit him all at once. He didn't cry. He refused to. Now that him and Jefferson had some in tune emotional connection he refused to let the other man know that he was crying over this.

He rolled over to lay on his back, listening as Lafayette and Hercules made their way into the spare bedroom, they stayed with him quite often, after a night of drinking with him or when Alexander needed supervision when he was in one of his 'can't eat or sleep work modes'. As they settled it became silent.

Alexander revelled in the silence; he had not felt anything from Jefferson for the past hour or so, just a slight twinge of indifference. Maybe he was sleeping?

He tossed and turned for a while before removing his shirt, throwing it carelessly onto the floor and trying to settle again. That's when he felt it. Alexander eyes widened as the warm feeling started in the middle of his chest and seeped outward until it complete enveloped his entire torso. He gasped, feeling as though the entire room has doubled in temperature.

It was the unmistakable. The feeling of arousal.

"That bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to start off a little raunchy hahah
> 
> Please review, I enjoy reading them so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So... this is a heated one :o
> 
> Just a warnings there's going to be some quite sexual things going on in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alexander gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning slightly white from the pressure, as another wave of arousal hit him. The feeling vibrated though every single cell of his body, overtaking everything and leaving him with nothing but the feeling of pure want. It coursed though his body which has no other choice but to react to what he was feeling. He felt his cock twitching to life and scrunched his eyes up tight. Was that bastard fucking someone just to prove a point? To try and make him jealous? That was low even for him.

No, it wasn't that kind of arousal. He could feel exactly what kind of arousal it was, it was self inflicted pleasure he was feeling. The feeling hit him again, stronger this time causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. He couldn't help the images that flooded his mind, Thomas panting and flustered, hand wrapped tightly cock, moaning softly as he pumped himself to completion. He tried to feel disgusted, and he was terrified to realise he wasn't. Alexander winced as he looked down at his pant, his erection straining against the material of his pants. He knew exactly what this was, Thomas was teasing him, he knew the effect he was having on him and was challenging him to ignore it.

"You're ignoring me? Try ignoring this."

He could almost hear the other saying those words, whispering them into his ear his breath hot against it. He hated him, he hated him for doing this to him. He was sensitive to the point where it felt like he had not gotten any kind of sexual simulation for months, he could barely breathe as he tried to ignore his way through this but it was becoming more and more difficult. "No No No. Dont let him win." He whimpered trying to resist the urge that everything in him was telling him to give in to.

His hand seemed to move on its own, pressing against himself through this pants he let out a cry. Jesus did it felt good. He hips gutted forward into his hand, rutting against it like a horny teenager exploring his body for the first time, desperate for some kind of relief.

He could feel Thomas's smirk, his smugness and he found that at this moment...he just didn't fucking care. In record time he has his pants undone and off and his underwear followed soon after. He gripped his cock almost instantly and groaned at the delicious shiver that ran through his body. He couldn't wait, or take it slow; he began to pump his hand up and down his shaft quickly, occasionally running his finger tips across the head.

His back arched at the instant pleasure that erupted through his body, his head was flung back against the pillows, his eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open. He could see flashes, Thomas's muscled chest with little specs of sweat running down it, and his flexed forearm as his hand worked his cock. His face, much like his own with eyes shut tightly, the only difference being the smirked on his lips. Alexander whimpered at the images in his mind and felt his tip begin to leak causing his hand to become slick, it only improved the feeling. His other hand ran through his hair and gripped so tight he was worried he might rip some out.

The pleasure was overwhelming, radiating through his entire body and completely fogging his mind. He couldn't think straight all he could think about was the pleasure and the man who was creating it. He felt the smugness and the encouragement over the pleasure. Thomas was egging him on, wanted him to spill himself to the thought of him, Alexander tried to fight it, he tried to stop what he was doing but the thought of taking his hand away from himself right now made him whine and he only quickened his pace. He couldn't fight he had to...He had to...give in.

"Come for me, Alexander"

Alexander slapped his hand over his mouth and he reached his peak, with a muffled shout he came. It was more than he had ever had before, squirting up his shirt and almost hitting his face. His whole body convulsed, his back arching so heavily that it felt like he was levitating from the bed it lasted all of 30 seconds. His body spasmed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him before finally it began to ease. He slumped back into the bed panting heavily, his whole body seemed to melt into the mattress in a state of pure bliss and he rode the last few wave of pleasure as they came. His entire body was completely exhausted; he had never felt anything like that, not by himself or with anybody else.

As the blissful fog in his mind began to clear a sense of dread panged in his stomach, pushing the last of the pleasure from his body.

He stared at his ceiling for a moment unable to move.

"I'm going to kill him"

.

Alexander stalked though the halls of Whitehouse, running on pure fumes, he had not been able to sleep much. His face was like thunder as his stomped through the hallways, people scrambled to part to let him pass, avoiding his gaze. They didn't know where he was going but they were happy that he wasn't heading their way. He stalked around a corner and almost straight into Madison, not even sparing a glance he pushed past him and continued on to his destination as Madison watched after him with concerned eyes.

He arrived, pushing the door open with such force it slammed harshly into the wall behind it. His eyes lay on his target, sat with his feet up on his desk with his usual smirk painted on his face. He didn't even flinch at the sudden intrusion, which was some reason annoyed Alexander even more.

"Good morning Hamilton." He drawled casually, not even looking up from the papers he was currently flipping though in his lap.

Alexander stomped into the room, slamming the door once again behind him, and straight up to the taller mans desk. He banged his hand down onto the surface, ignoring the cup of coffee that shook and spilled slightly.

"Bastard!" He snarled and Thomas finally pulled his amused gaze up to meet Alexander's.

"Did you sleep well? I slept like a baby." Thomas replied, ignoring the insult, ever present smirked widened as Alexander recoiled and opened his mouth to shoot a snarky comment straight back but... nothing came out. It was at that moment Alexander realised he had just paced around his room for half the night, stormed across town, stormed through the Whitehouse and into the room without planning a single thing he wanted to say. His mind scrambled to put some kind of sentence together, he was always the best at creating an argument from nothing but to his horror for the first time his mind was drawing blanks.

What could he say? How dare you make me masturbate? No that has been his choice. He could have resisted, he could have done something, anything that wasn't what he had actually done. His cheeks heated up as he realised his lack of an argument.

Thomas glanced up at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Speechless? I tend to have that effect on people." He stated smugly.

"However I thought you in particular would be a little harder to render speechless. All you do is talk. He chuckled.

Alexander blushed, half from embarrassment half from anger.

"I came here to tell you never to do anything like that again." He growled regaining some of his lost composure.

"Do what exactly?"Thomas asked sweetly feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what you fucking pervert!" Alexander voice raised enough to worry that people passing outside may hear but he didn't care he was blinded by his rage.

Thomas stood suddenly slamming his own hands against the desk and leaning over so his face was mere inches from his own. "Why?"

Alexander faltered.

"Because you liked it?" His voice was low and husky, his eyes piercing into him.

"Because I made you feel things you've never felt with anybody else without even fucking touching you?" Alexander eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"N...no!"

"Bullshit" Alexander began to retract, searching his mind for something to counter with, anything that he could say to argue his point when he realised. He was right. He had never felt anything like what he experienced that night. He began to pull away from the desk and Thomas hand shot out and gripped his own, pulling him back over the table, Alexander gasped as his vision burst with colour all over again, Thomas surging forward like a rainbow explosion, he looked...So captivating in colour. "N...No" Alexander whimpered frantically tried to pull his hand away.

"Yes, that's exactly why. Fucking look around you Hamilton. As much as you try to resist, as much as you ignore me or push me away we are soul mates, and you'll always be drawn to me" Alexander couldn't help the look of horror on his face at his words, he managed to free his hand, stumbling backwards as he did, the colour drained from his vision instantly as he continued to back away as he caught his footing. He clutched his hand tightly as though the touch had burned the skin off and watched as Thomas moved around the desk and advance on him; he stumbled back until he felt the door hit his back and cursed himself for shutting it behind him when he entered.

"No! I refuse to accept you or whatever the fuck this is. It may be fate or whatever you want to call it. But it's wrong, it has to be." His voice was faltering as he spoke, he was losing his nerve. It shocked Alexander down to his core, his iron nerve was something that he was renowned for and he was losing it to Thomas fucking Jefferson. Why... Why him? This man and the feeling he caused inside him had a way of reshaping him, taking what he was and turning it to putty in his hands. He was losing who he was to his so called soul mate and it terrified him.

A hand hit the wall next to his head, caging him in, giving him nowhere to run and nowhere to escape to. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be in this situation, he wanted, no needed out.

"Remember what I did to you last night? I had to writhing around your bed, desperate for my touch, desperate for the way I made you feel didn't I?" Thomas finger touched just under his chin and raised his face to his, centimetres away. Alexander remained silent but held the man's stare, eyes full of colour and hate as Thomas towered over him, it was his last form of resistance. Thomas's body pushed closer, trapping him between the door and himself. Alexander couldn't help the rush of feelings, hatred, embarrassment... Arousal?

"See? This is one fight you can't win Alexander." His named rolled off of his tongue like caramel and Alexander winced, trying to will himself to fight. Trying to will himself to push the man away and get out of there but his body wouldn't move no matter how much he willed it.

"It's just like I told you...You're mine" Alexander's eyes widened as Thomas's lips suddenly crashed down on his own. The feeling of completeness flooded Alexander body in an instant, tingling from each hair on his head all the way down to his toes. He felt it buzzing through him centralising in his stomach and sending sparks out to every other part of his body. For the first time since the Cabinet meeting the low ache in his stomach disappeared.

When he recovered from the shock Alexander began to struggle, desperately trying to free himself from in-between the door the other man's body. Thomas merely growled and grabbed a hand full of Alexander's hair, which he had regretfully left down to flow around his shoulders. Alexander let out a cry as Thomas pulled his head back so he was looking at his face, He growled in return and spat at him. That seemed to be the last straw for Thomas as he slammed his lips down once more.

Alexander struggling faulted as he cried out against the others lips from the force. Thomas pulled at his hair harder and pushed him flat against the door, covering his body with his and sliding his leg in-between Alexander's thighs. He bit down on his bottom lip and Alexander's body betrayed him as he let out a moan of pleasure and pain as the two feelings swirled into a dangerously delicious concoction. The moan allowed Thomas's tongue access to his mouth. He released his grip on his hair and chose to slam Alexander's hands against the door; he was completely at his mercy. There was nothing gentle about it, it was rough and animal like and Alexander found himself melting into it, his body unable to fight any longer...he had never been more turned on in his life. He found his body slowly pressing back against the taller man, his leg rubbing roughly against his cock. Alexander shivered and whined pathetically into Thomas's mouth as their tongue played, Thomas's completely dominating his own.

He felt Thomas groan into his mouth and suddenly the world came crashing down around him.

What the fuck was he doing? Letting himself be swept away by Thomas Jefferson in such a way? He had come here to reject him, to push him away and put an end to the whole affair. Alexander came back to his senses snarling as he bit down harshly on the other lip, tasting the blood almost instantly. Thomas recoiled with a shout, his hand covering his lips as blood dripped down onto his coat. They stared at each other for a moment before Alexander whirled around and fled from the room. Leaving Thomas stood panting, wiping the blood from his chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dayummmm son.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...I sure did.
> 
> Please review! You know how much I love reading them. And some kudos could be nice ><
> 
> Oh also head over to fanfiction.net and read dramatickeychanges story Achromatopsia they were lovely enough to ask me for permission to use my concept of the soul mate au to write their own story and its great! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :) I've had a really tough time with major writer's block for this chapter. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter I literally had to bang my head against the keyboard to get it out ahaha.

Madison stared intently at Thomas with a blank unreadable expression as he pat his lip with clothe that had been soaked in antiseptic. The silence was awkward and near unbearable. Which was strange as they had known each other for so long, when moments came when there was nothing left to say they would just enjoy one another company, comfortable and familiar. However, today was different for one particular reason, Thomas had messed up. He had messed up big time.

Thomas flinched a little as his lip throbbed, Madison just held his head firmly in place and continued to treat him.

He sighed; he had taken Madison's advice and done exactly the opposite, something he very rarely did. He knew Madison was better with people then he was, he knew how to handle them, how to charm them, how to have them do exactly what he wanted. Whereas Thomas on the other hand was too reckless and abrasive which Madison did admire to some extent; it was an admirable trait to have if paired with Madison's advice on how to treat people. Unfortunately he had chosen to disregard Madison advice exactly when it mattered most.

"So...Tell me again why on earth you thought that was a good idea?" Madison asked, with his usual matter-a-factly tone. It was the first time Madison had spoke since he had pushed Thomas to reveal the reason he was currently supporting a cut and swollen lip. Thomas had to restrain an eye roll with all of his might.

"I didn't think it was a good idea James! I didn't think. I just...I had this insatiable urge to kiss him, to have him close to me. Its like nothing I have ever felt before. You know me James I don't do subtle" He muttered staring at his shoes to avoid the others prying gaze.

"Obviously. Sounds like that was your instinct kicking in. Being in close vicinity with your soul bond partner will do that to you, however I thought you would be more tactful in your approach then that Thomas." He scowled, Thomas could feel the disappointment radiating off of the other and he hated it.

"He already hated you, now you'll be lucky if he's ever in the same room with you again." Thomas hissed as a particularly shape sting shot through his lip, but Madison words stung harder. He was right, how could he have let that happen? He plan was to slowly work with Alexander, build up from the foundations until the man at least tolerated him, but the whole thing was ruined now. Alexander would be even more guarded around him now than before, making his plan almost impossible. His head dropped in defeat, but Madison merely lifted it back up to continue cleaning his lip.

"I don't know how to fix this James." His voice was laboured and tired, which was pretty much exactly how he felt, emotionally and physically.

This had turned out to be far more work than he had bargained for.

As if on cue the door swung open and in marched Lafayette followed closely by Hercules. Thomas jumped at the intuition where Madison just casually tuned to regard the two with a cool demeanour. He set the cloth down and turned to face them with a smile.

"Gentlemen, to what do we owe the pleasure?" His tone was sickly sweet; Thomas thought it best to stay quiet for now if Lafayette's face was anything to go by. The Frenchman growled in response, setting his furious eyes on Thomas.

"I need to speak with Thomas." He spat, and Madison considered him for a moment, he was figuring out how best to deal with the situation. His gaze brushed over the man, before he stepped aside.

"Very well, I hope you don't mind me staying, I am fully aware of the currently situation and I believe I can offer some input." He stated calmly.

Lafayette stared intensely at the man, as if willing him to leave, but Madison merely returned the gaze with an almost bored expression on his face.

"I think it best you leave" Hercules grunted from behind his partner.

"I think it best I stay. You are here for Alexander, and even though he's an idiot, I am here for Thomas. That's only fair." Madison replied, continuing the staring competition with Lafayette as he spoke.

Hercules scowled and moved to go around Lafayette "Listen, we are asking you to lea-"Lafayette held his arm out, stopping him from advancing any further.

"Very well." He huffed and moved his attention back to Thomas.

"Before you say anything-" Thomas started.

"Non!" Lafayette barked, the volume and forcefulness of it causing him to flinch slightly.

" You do not get to speak right now, what you have done is unacceptable Thomas! If you were not Alexander's Soul partner I would challenge you to a duel this instant" He snapped, Hercules placed a gently hand on his shoulder and Lafayette seemed to calm a little at the touch. He closed his eyes and huffed, but continued.

"I understand you are soul bonded however that does not give you the right to attack him" his voice was low and dangerous, hinting at the ability to snap at any moment.

"Wait! I didn't attack hi-"

"Did he ask you to kiss him?" Lafayette interrupted.

"Well...No"

"Did he initiate the kiss?"

"No..."

"Did you stop when he tried to push you away?"

"Well I-"

"Answer the question" His glare was so intense Thomas felt holes burning in his face.

"No." Thomas relented under the stare.

"Then you attacked him. It has taken all I am to walk in here today and not shoot you where you stand, however you and Alexander are soul bonded and I know I would be doing him a great disservice if I did that, no matter how much he disagrees. You need to fix this." Thomas grit his teeth at the anger rising in his chest, he stood as he felt it snap and he struck the wall with his right fist. The pain was great but it did ease the anger a little. He knew had no right to be angry, but in that moment he hated himself and needed an outlet. Lafayette didn't fault as his show of aggression, standing his ground. Hercules merely stepped closer ready to jump in if Thomas so much as dared to show any aggression towards his partner.

"I know! God damn it I know! But how? He'll never step a foot near me again! You don't think I know what this is? What I've done?! Alexander is my soul mate, I know what it could mean if he won't accept me" His voice was laced with anger with a hint of desperation and Madison was at his side, pushing him back down into his chair.

Lafayette studied Thomas for what seemed like hours, but in reality only a handful of moments had past. He let a heavy side. "You truly are alike..." He paused

" I can get you one chance. Just one, to make this right." Lafayette stated sternly.

Thomas perked up. "How?"

"As much as he hates you right now, he trusts me. I will vouch for you this once, get you one more chance. I'll tell him how sorry you are and tell him you invited him to dinner in order to reconcile. No matter his feeling towards you Alexander does understand the connection between the both of you. He may be stubborn but I know how to handle him. He will listen to me." Thomas lifted and eyebrow at the suggestion dinner with Hamilton? Surely that would be doomed to fail. He would give them both five minutes before they were at each other's throats.

Madison stepped in when Thomas remained silent.

"That sounds like the perfect way to resolve this sir, thank you for your help." Madison answered kindly; the other nodded to him and turned to leave.

"I will make the arrangements and peak with Alexander. Thomas you will fix this. You will treat him the way he deserves to be treated and if I hear a single grievance from Alexander about the way you treat him. I will be visiting you again next time under less pleasant circumstances." And with that he took his leave, letting Thomas to scoff in regards to the man's questionable idea of 'Pleasant'.

Madison sighed and patted his shoulder. "Miracles do happen it seems. Don't screw it up".

.

Alexander had gone through the day in a daze, his lips still puffy and pink from the sheer force of the kiss that Thomas had forced him into. He had tried for a good hour to work until finally in a fit of anger, he swiped the piles of work on his desk onto the floor. Unable to concentrate he had stomped his way to Washington's room and asked his permission to work from home for the rest of the day, after a barrage of questions he eventually agreed after Alexander managed to answer some of them as vaguely as possible.

His head was fuzzy even as he numbly recited the happening to Lafayette and Hercules.

They had excused themselves from his home not long after and Alexander knew exactly where they were going, he didn't have the energy to try and stop them. Let them go and rip Thomas to pieces, verbally or physically, why should he care? So he waited, sat at his desk, pen in hand willing himself to write.

The page remained blank.

.

He heard the two of them return in the late afternoon and floated down stairs, still in his emotionless daze, to meet them.

They eagerly insisted that he sit down and recited the events of what happened, How Thomas had cried out how sorry he was and how much he wanted to make it up to him. Alexander snorted and shook his head but managed to hold all sarcastic comments until they had finished.

"And he begged for the chance to show you how sorry he is, and invited you to dinner tomorrow night!" Alexander just stared at the man a look for pure disbelief on his face, as if another head had suddenly sprouted from Lafayette's shoulders.

"No" He replied simply.

"Alexander!"

"Not a chance in hell Laf." He resorted, moving to leave the room, but did not get very far before Lafayette was pulling him back to his chair and kneeling in front of him, preventing further escape. Alexander crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Mon petit lion listen to me." Alexander glared at the Frenchman.

"This is so important; this is not simply something you can say no too, he was sincere in his want to fix this. Just give him one chance Alexander that is all I'm asking. I've known Thomas for a long time from his time in France. He is a good man, annoying but good if you look deep enough. You two have a chance to put aside your differences and work on some kind of arrangement that could suit you both but that will not happen if you are stubborn. One chance, if it does not work then I will put my hands up and admit I was wrong and let you handle it however you would like to." Alexander shook his head softly

"Please Alexander I want you to be happy." Lafayette pleaded with him, his eyes big and full of hope and worry. Alexander glanced up at Hercules, who solemnly nodded.

"He's right Alexander." His strong voice vibrated though Alexander causing him to shiver.

Alexander turned his gaze back to Lafayette and stared into his eyes, his expression softening but somehow painful. "I...dont think I can."

"I know you can Alexander, you are Alexander Hamilton you are not afraid, this is the card you have been dealt, no matter how unfair it is. Please do not put yourself though a life of pain due to your own stubbornness" His gazed bored into Alexander so intensely he had to look away. He thought long and hard about his words, and after several back and forth's in his head he realised, he was right.

The ache in his stomach had already returned and as much as he hated to admit it he had not been entirely against the kiss, it had lit a fire in him that he had never felt before. Maybe it was time to stop being stubborn.

He sighed.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll go to dinner with him. But I promise nothing." Lafayette couldn't help but grin at the smaller mans acceptance.

"I am very proud of you Mon petit lion; you are making the right decision." He praised him and Alexander let a hint of a smile brush his lips.

"Hercules and I will arrive here tomorrow as soon as you are home from work!" He clapped excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"Why, to get you ready for your date of course!" Lafayette cooed.

"Date?! Laf It's not a date!" Lafayette just laughed and left with a cheery shout of "See you tomorrow Mon petit lion!" Alexander shook his head and let it fall over the back of the chair.

He wondered who would be the death of him first, Thomas or Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh I know this isn't my best writing, and its pretty short, I may even rewrite this later down the line, but for now that is chapter 5! I hope you somehow enjoyed it?
> 
> Next chapter should be a lot easier to write and I'm looking forward to starting it.
> 
> Thanks again guys for reading, Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Okay so today's update it pretty big, sorry my imagination ran away with me haha. I really hope you guys like it.

The following day moved along at a steady pace, which usually would put Alexander in a cheerful mood, the quicker the day went the quicker everyone would clear from the building leaving only him and his work in quite, interrupted peace. However today he wished it would slow down, he knew that after work he could not stay in his office, he could not work his way through the night, then go home for a few hours sleep. No, He had to go to dinner, a ridiculous dinner with his soul mate and self proclaimed mortal enemy Thomas Jefferson. The whole situation filled him with such dread he had found himself biting every single one of his finger nails down to the point of becoming painful. Every time the thought popped into his head it would throw his head into a spin, he would become fidgety and restless making it incredibly hard to concentrate on his work.

His work was his life, is legacy and he found himself become more and more distracted from it as the days went on. He could not let that happen. Writing had always been his strong point he could write his way through anything, he had done it before he could do it now, but even after hours of looking over his paper with a determined face he could only manage a few paragraphs before his mind wandered to the sure disaster of a dinner he would attend that night.

"Alexander? Alexander, son? Are you listening?" Washington bellowed after realising he had talking for the last five minutes to deaf ears. Alexander jumped and looked at the president face with confusion on his own.

"Sir...I'm sorry I've been a little distracted lately" He mumbled before trailing off back into his thoughts. Washington sighed; Alexander had been acting so out of character now for weeks, he had never seen him like this, unable to concentrate, unable to work. Usually it was a feat in itself to get Alexander to stop working. He snapped his fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality causing Alexander to jump, startled by the action. He set his eyes back on to Washington and frowned up at the man. He seemed unfazed by the glare.

"Okay son, I've remained silent on the matter for long enough, put down your quill." Alexander huffed but followed his orders cursing the man under his breath. Washington sat facing the disgruntled man and crossed his legs casually. "Can we discuss what has been troubling you? You have been acting strangely for the past two weeks." The look on Washington's face was that of a worried father dealing with an unruly teenager. In a way Alexander did see him as such, the father figure he never really had. If anything, a father figure who he could confide in.

"I have met my soul mate." He spoke quickly, absolutely sick of having to explain this now for the second time. He didn't want to hear how happy he was for him, has wasn't happy for himself! So he continued before the man could offer any congratulations that weren't due.

"It's not going very well up to now, I'm pretty sure we hate each other, which makes the pull I feel to be close to them infuriating. It's even worse that they're probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen..." Alexander trailed off for a moment, thinking of bouncy brown curls and lovely plush lips. He shook his head and groaned.

"I just want it to stop. I don't want them for a soul mate. We are probably the least suited couple on the earth. I mean, we can barely stand each other for god sake! Fate has played a cruel trick on me sir and I'm having a hard time trying to ignore it." He babbled on, his feelings pouring out like word vomit, his trust of Washington and nerves due to impending evening only fuelling his word to keep flowing until A Large warm hard fell on to his shoulder.

"I see." Washington stated simply before pulling the smaller man into a gently hug without another word. Alexander let himself be enveloped by the man's frame and shoved his face into his chest and allowed himself to just breathe for a while.

"Its Jefferson isn't it?" He asked softly. Alexander nodded numbly, and felt Washington's chest rise and fall heavily with a sigh.

"Alexander I am not going to tell you how you should handle this."

"Why not? Everyone else has." Alexander chuckled half heartedly.

"Exactly, this is your life, your soul mate, your decision. One piece of advice I can give you is if you can make this work, if you can try to put your differences aside and get along. Do so. You will never be happier."

"Why are you telling me this? Alexander asked quietly, pulling away from the embrace to look up at the man.

"I'm being honest Alexander; there is no better feeling then being in a happy soul bond. It feels...It feels like completion" Washington smiled fondly, as if remembering a precious time, probably with his own soul mate, Martha. Alexander had seen the two of them together, sickly sweet and lovely. He doubted him and Thomas could ever be like that.

"I'm going to dinner with him tonight, to try and "make amends"." He quoted sarcastically with his fingers. "Any other wisdom to pass on?" Alexander smiled but his eyes were still heavy with worry. Washington just laughed lightly.

"Go with an open mind, get to know him and DONT talk about politics." Alexander laughed and nodded, pretty solid advice.

"I'll keep that in mind sire, thanks for the advice." He patted his arm and the two smiled warmly at each other before swapping goodbyes and good luck's as Washington left his office. He glanced at his pocket watch, two hours, only two hours before he had to leave and get ready for dinner. He left his office, becoming restless once more, he needed to burn off the nervous energy, a quick walk around the white house should do it, and then he could delve into his work for a while and forget about the dinner until he had to leave. Not long into his little stroll Alexander felt pain radiate though his lower stomach, the pain had not taken very long at all to kick back in after their kiss, and if possible when the pain came it was worse than before.

He had never been scared of pain, he'd gone through a lot of different types and survived each one, but the thought of having this feeling everyday for the rest of his life, that scared him.

As he walked while deep in thought he didn't even see the door to an office swing open until he was crashing into the person coming out of it.

"Hey watch where yo-... Hamilton?" Alexander cringed at the sound of Thomas's deep southern drawl. He backed away a few steps and sighed, taking in the taller man in all his glory. His thick hair cascading around his face in tight curls, bouncing softly as he moved, his huge dark pools avoiding the gaze of his own, his incredibly high cheek bones and full plump lips, the bottom still lightly swollen and cut trapped between his too white teeth, nibbling softly. His face was a mixture of indecision and guilt, he looked like he was fighting with himself over something, probably him.

"Jefferson" He stated plainly, trying not to show how hard his heart was thumping in his chest or how clammy his hands has gotten after mere seconds in his presence.

Jefferson swallowed thickly, like the natural action was a lot more difficult and forced.

"Hamilton. I...I want to apologise for my actions yesterday. I look forward to dinner later so that I can make it up to you." He said slowly, and a little broken, it was obviously difficult for him get out. Alexander just stared at him is disbelief, Jefferson was apologising to him? He would have bet his life savings that he would never hear Jefferson apologise for anything. Yet here he was.

He wanted to sneer cruelly and tell Jefferson to piss off, and he was about to before another pain wracked through his body and Washington's words echoed though his mind.

"You are coming aren't you?" Thomas asked softly as if scared of the answer.

Alexander's cheeks heated and he nodded quickly, not quite trusting himself to speak. Thomas smiled slightly and cleared his throat.

"Well then... I'll see you later, I'll be picking you up from your home at 7.30pm sharp. Lafayette was kind enough to provide your address." He spoke carefully as if still worried Alexander may blow up at him.

"Okay." He agreed. "I'll see you then" Alexander nodded but neither of them moved, they both stood awkwardly for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move to leave. The air was thick with tension and they're gazes found each others, locking together. Alexander couldn't help but notice the hunger in the other's eyes, he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel it himself, even with the few feet between them. He would feel his very soul yearning, reaching out and pulling him towards the other, the sparks in the air between them and the feeling of something different entirely. Completion, just at his fingertips, easy to grasp if he reached far enough. Thomas's eyes were so intense on him; he could feel a hot trail left behind when his eyes raked over his body.

Alexander felt the yearning pulling him forward, his body actually tilting towards the other , having to take a step to prevent himself calling to the floor. As soon as he took the single step, it was as if the trance they were both under shattered and Jefferson straightened his jacket and stepped side to continue he way down the hall. "Yeah, I'll see you then" He spoke softly as he brushed past him. Alexander felt the others hand brush his own and swallowed a gasp as the hall way flashed full colour for a split second before dulling out and seeping back to the same old boring world he was used to.

He sighed and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the warmth filling his chest or the throb of his heart, or how much he wanted to chase the other down and press himself against every inch of bare skin he could find.

He continued down the hall on wobbly legs, that moments they shared had been quite...tender. Alexander paused, Thomas? Tender? Impossible! There was nothing 'tender' about the man. Thomas wouldn't know tender even if he fell over it.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread filling his mind once more, If that was how they reacted to each other during work hours, how would the dinner go? He couldn't stand the thought of having to feel those emotions constantly for at least a couple of hours, just a few minutes had his legs shivering as he walked away.

He should never have agreed to this.

.

Alexander paused at his front door, he had taken the long way home just to wasted time and prolong the inevitable. He leaned in forehead against the door hard wooden panel and took one more moment of calm silence. Listening to the gentle breeze as is quietly blew his hair before twisting the door handle and entering his home.

"Alexander! Up here!" He heard a voice call from upstairs before he had even closed the door behind him. The French accent was thicker than usual which meant the other was excited. Well at least one of them were.

Lafayette's accents only became thicker is he was excited, angry or tired. Alexander was quick to rule the other two options out when he heard an excited squeal sound from up the stairs. He willed his legs to move up the stairs and not run the other way.

As he neared his bedroom the occasional muttered sentence floated to his ears and a few more squeals. He began to wonder if the couple were really here to help him get ready or just to screw in his bed, judging by the sounds.

As he walked into his room the first thing he noticed was that his entire wardrobe had been pulled out and lay in various places around the room, his hair ties and ribbons and shoes had received the same treatment and in the middle of it all stood Lafayette who was holding two white shirt in his hands seemingly comparing them. "Definitely this one!" He exclaimed discarding the other one on to the bed with the others. Hercules stood off to the side of the room a hand placed over his face.

"Alexander!" Lafayette squealed excited.

"What have you done to my room?" He spluttered out.

"He's been waiting all day for this. I had to leave work early so we could come and "make preparations" I didn't know that that meant destroying your room. I tried to stop him but you know how he gets." Hercules groaned from behind his hand.

"I see." He sighed but knew the Frenchman was only trying to help him, with a tired smile he removed his coat and hung it up next to the door.

"Okay Laf. You have free reign"

Alexander regretted those words almost instantly. First he was made to strip and bathe using special oils and soaps from France that all smelled so strongly of a concoction of flowers it made his nose wrinkle. Then as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom he was made to try on at least 30 different combination of shirts and breeches. Alexander was beginning to wonder where he was pulling the different pieces of clothing from, he didn't even know he owned that many clothes. He failed to see the difference between most of them but as Laf observed him with his famously fashionable eyes he seemed to see all the pros and cons of each almost identical outfit as if they were vastly different. Finally Laf settled on a white long sleeved shirt which had gentle frills framing the wrist and neck, a form fitting waist coat what showed off his slim waist perfectly, He paired them with a pair of breeches which hugged his ass in a most delightfully dangerous way.

Laf gently pulled half of his hair up and away from his face, leaving only a few wispy stands of inky black hair to fall and frame his face, brushing the half left gently falling onto his shoulder to rid of any knots. He tied a ribbon into a precise bow around the hair tie.

"Now for the final touch!" He said while tapping Hercules's arm quickly, who nodded and exited the room for a moment before returning holding the most beautiful jacket he had ever seen. Hercules slipped the coat on to him and straightened it before motioning for him to spin with a smile.

Alexander indulged himself and span quickly on the spot, the coat gently swishing behind him, he looked over himself in the mirror, the lapel of the jacket and cuffs were both made from the finest silk Alexander had ever felt, so soft and felt so lovely against his skin. Lafayette moved behind him, place both hands on his shoulders and peering into the mirror with him.

"Mon petit lion, the fabric is the most lovely shade of forest green, and the silk is black, we thought it would suit you perfectly". He smiled.

He was right, even though he couldn't see the colour, the whole outfit complimented him perfectly, and he looked amazing.

"How did you?..." He trailed off a little lost for words.

"Hercules worked on it late into the evening last night, and for most of today." Lafayette smiled, sending a fond look to his partner.

"You two... Thank you so much for this, this the most amazing gift I have ever received. I will pay you-"

"No you will not!" Lafayette scowled sternly. "This is our gift to you, to celebrate a new chapter of your life." Alexander wanted grimace at his words, it didn't feel like a time of celebrate to him but the sentiment was there. Alexander smiled.

"If you do get...the opportunity, look at your coat in colour, it looks so beautiful on you." Alexander realised that Hercules had joined them in front of the mirror and placed a hand over Lafs own, they were both taking him in, in colour through the mirror. They both looked upon him with such caring eyes; it was only when a knock came at the door that the trio broke apart. Alexander's stomach dropped at the sound. Why was he so nervous?

He looked at the both of them and pleaded with them with his eyes for help, to get him out of the situation, to help him get down stairs, he wasn't too sure which. Laf reassured him with his usual warm smile and took him by the hand to escort him down the stairs muttering tips and words of encouragement as they went.

All at once and too quickly he was stood in front of the door as another knock sounded from the other side.

"Be wonderful!" Laf whispered before he reached round and pulled the door open. Thomas's face was a picture as Alexander was revealed to him. He eyes floated up Alexander, from his shoes up to his face, they became full with want causing Alexander to shift nervously under the gaze.

"Hamilton...You look..."

"Thomas! I think you and Alexander here are past formalities wouldn't you say? You should call him Alexander" Laf smirked from behind him before pushing him out of the door and closing it behind him with a quick shout of "Have fun!".They stood awkwardly together for a moment staring at the door.

"Hamilton-"

"No he's probably right, you should call me Alexander" He breathed, his voice tense and unsure, Thomas nodded.

"Then you should call me Thomas" He spoke softly.

They shared a look and an awkward silence, each wondering how to proceed from here.

"Shall we go?" Thomas asked as Alexander nervously shifted from foot to foot, he nodded swiftly and followed Thomas to the awaiting carriage.

The ride was mainly uneventful other then Thomas trying to keep conversation flowing with small talk, which they had never shared before. All of their previous conversation had been full of hate and argument fuelled, take that away and it was a struggle to find their new dynamic.

They arrived at Thomas's Home around 15 minutes later, but it felt like hours. As he hopped down from the carriage he was greeted by an almost garishly big building. He clicked his tongue, of course the 'rich off his family money' guy would have a mansion, he should have expected no less really.

Alexander was not poor by any stretch of the imagination, he was well off, but he never saw the point in a huge house, it was only him who was going to live there so he opted for a spacious but relatively normal house.

"Welcome to Mini Monticello." He laughed "I've hired some cook for the night to prepare our dinner, I chose to menu I hope you don't mind." He smiled while leading Alexander up the path to the front door.

"Surprised you didn't just get your slaves to do it for you." He snapped back, unable to hold his tongue.

"I don't have any slaves Alexander, contrary to popular belief" He shot back while opening to door and standing aside to allow Alexander to enter. Alexander stopped on the doorstep staring at the man in disbelief.

"But-"

"The only slaves I had were passed down to me in my father's will... I freed them within a week of my father's passing." He muttered. Alexander couldn't believe his ears, He blinked at the other dumbly, unsure of what to say next; he needed to argue with the other, that's just how they worked without that how on earth would they get through the evening? Thomas wasn't a slave owner? But he had always thought...

"Are you going to come in or are we just going to stand here and let cold in?" He asked his tone bored and Alexander nodded once and stepped inside. The place was grand, for lack of a better word, the Mable floor glistened, the intricate details on the wall pristine and the huge chandelier that hung over the stair case sparked in the light of the tall candles that seemed to be dotted around everywhere.

"The dining room is just through here" he motioned and entered the first room on the left. This room just as grand as the last, everything seemed calm in the dim light of the candles. As they sat at a table that was already set for their arrival, the table was far too long but only two seats were present, two seats at the end of the table facing one another. Thomas took his seat and motioned for Alexander to join him.

Thomas stole glances at the smaller man while he picked up a bottle from the table and began to pour its contents into each of their glasses.

"Wine, from France. Best I have had the pleasure of tasting" He informed him, handing him a glass; Alexander took it, careful not to brush fingers with the other and took a sizable gulp. He needed something to calm his nerves.

"Dinner will be served in a while. Should give us some time to...Talk." Thomas lifted an eyebrow as Alexander drank half the glass in one mouthful and quietly sipped at his own in amusement.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, gazing at him over the wine glass. "You've barely spoke a word since we got here"

"I'm fine" Alexander snapped quickly and downed the rest of his glass, Thomas noticed how his fingers shook slightly and lifted the wine bottle to refill his glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Alexander accused him, Thomas just laughed.

"Are you trying to get drunk? Slow down and enjoy the taste of the wine, it's quite exquisite" He smirked and set the bottle down once more. Alexander wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face but refrained, once again remembering Washington's words. Thomas leaned back in his chair, regarding him with inquisitive eyes has him sipped at his wine.

"You know, I could have done at lot worse for a soul mate. You actually look quite lovely tonight, now that you've put the effort in." Alexander all but choked on his drink at the sudden switch in conversation. He looked at Thomas and noticed his wide smirk. He was teasing him...Two could play at that game.

"I could have done better"

"Yeah right!" Thomas laughed and Alexander smirked back cockily.

"Yeah, I mean at least some one not from Virginia." He laughed as Thomas overdramatically feigned offence.

"I'll have you know your very president is from Virginia!"

"Oh I know, I wouldn't want to be soul bonded with him either" Alexander chuckled and Thomas joined him. The mood in the room lightened as the soft laughter filled it.

"Well I have good hair you have to give me that at least." He grinned; Alexander was surprised to catch himself wanting to rake his fingers through that hair but refrained as he found himself quite enjoying the teasing conversation.

"Birds nest." He stated simply and Thomas chuckled.

"At least mine is regularly washed"

"Hey! When you work as hard as me you don't have time to wash your hair!"

"Nope, that's just laziness" He resorted and the two chuckled together. With the ice broken the conversation began to flow with more ease then they had both expected it too, They teased each other, spoke briefly of work, both avoiding any political conversation, and in-between ate the delicious food that was prepared for them. Alexander has teased him over the fanciness of the dishes he chose, Thomas had shot back that he wasn't surprised that someone as unrefined as him wouldn't appreciate them. They laughed together as the night went on the plates discarded to the side they began their second bottle of wine and with the buzz of alcohol running though them Thomas eventually spoke about his childhood and his family, while Alexander told him about his own childhood in the Caribbean and with some coaxing, his mother.

Thomas had offered his apologises about his mother, reaching across the table to take his hand, but Alexander was quick to pull it away avoiding the contact. Thomas lifted an eyebrow and withdrew his own hand.

"Aren't we meant to be trying to accept this?" He asked his lips setting into a frown. The atmosphere of the room becoming tense once again. Alexander felt the anger rising in his chest. He knew they could only be civil to each other for so long, longer than expected though at least.

"Well I'm sorry if you trying to touch me has a negative affect after last time" Alexander spat and set down his wine glass with a huff.

Thomas gritted his teeth and set his own down, a low growl rumbling at the back of his throat. "I apologised for that and I won't apologise again."

"I'm don't want you to." He spat stubbornly.

"Then what do you want Alexander?!" Thomas's voice raised more than he had originally intended, causing Alexander to jump slightly at the sound.

"I don't know! Everyone is telling me to make an effort to accept this but how can I when this always happens?!" His own voice rose to match the others.

"Well I'm trying my god damn hardest here to try and make this work but you seem bent on making sure that doesn't happen!"

"Well maybe if we didn't get into a scream match every time we spoke it would help."

"You started this, not me. I was doing my best to make you feel welcome in my home, make you feel like I was making an effort for you!"

"Well at least this time you didn't attack me. Good for you"

Thomas slammed his hand down on the table, causing the wine to spill a little and stood up.

"You know what? You are impossible. I'm not going to apologise for that again, and you know why? It's not because I already have. It's because I know damn well that as much as you want to deny it you enjoyed it. You loved the feeling I gave you, the way I made you feel, you were basically rubbing yourself against my leg!" Alexander retracted almost instantly at his words.

"Yeah you think I didn't feel that? How hard you were?! But like always you decided to be a stubborn Ass and bit me and started to play the 'woe is me card'" Alexander gasped as the anger melted away into embarrassment. His cheeks burned and he broke his stubborn gaze from the others.

He opened his mouth to fire some sort or argument back when he interrupted by a sharp pain though his stomach; he wrapped his arms around himself and winced. The pain flowed though his abdominal, it was harsher than usual, probably had something to do with the fact he was has been in such close proximity to Thomas and had not attempted to touch him once. He glanced up and saw that Thomas was in discomfort as well, they locked eyes and it suddenly all became so real. The laughing, teasing and arguing were all well but at the end of it all they were soul mates.

Soul mates who had yet to seal the bond and who had been fighting against their bond from the get go. Thomas frowned and the gaze that he set on Alexander was so intense it made him shiver.

He swallowed his pride, their argument forgotten for the moment and held out his hand. Alexander stared at it as if the man had a gun pointed at him.

"Alexander." He looked up into the mans eyes with a stubborn disregard.

"May I? He asked, pleading for him to set himself at ease with his touch, Alexander shook his head and grimaced as another wave of pain hit him. Thomas winced but did not withdraw his hand.

"Alexander "he repeated more forceful this time, his voice deepened and his hand shook slightly. Alexander gritted his teeth; the man's words more of a command then anything. This touch could seal everything, He would be giving in to the only thing he vowed he never would. He had been content in the fact he would live his life in pain, alone and in black and white but the evening had given an oh so pleasant taste of what it would be like if they just...gave in. The evening had been going well and he could not say that he hated the other mans company. Another wave, the pain was intense he fought down the urge to grab the man's hand and cling on for dear life. He lost.

Alexander lifted his hand and gently placed it inside of Thomas's, Thomas gripped it and let their hands fall to the table. They both looked around in awe. The room was a mixture of deep crimson and gold, the light flickering from the candles lighting up the room with soft yellow and orange glow that made him feel warm. The pain subsided and he was filled with such a feeling he had never felt before, like a piece of him had been slotted into place, a place that had always been hollow and empty. Completion...he felt complete. A wave of satisfaction filled him and he repressed a moan that threatened to slip from his lips, he felt dizzy, like he was floating. He turned his gaze to the other man, looking at him with heavily lidded eyes, Thomas looked beautiful in this light, and his lovely brown complexion seemed to glow and his eyes sparkled. Thomas seemed to be studying his face, every inch of it and his lips curled into a smile, a genuine smile.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.

"No...Its wonderful" He breathed out in response. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the seemingly never ending waves of pleasure he was feeling but in that moment Alexander for the first time thought;

Maybe this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter down!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> I just want to clear something up quickly; Thomas Jefferson was a horrible person, as most of the founding fathers were. I know that he owned slaves and I am in no way attempting to cover up the fact that he did, or to say he was a good person, I've changed the fact he owned slaves in my story to make him seem more likeable to Alexander. Please remember that this is fiction based on the Hamilton characters not the actual Found fathers who were, like I said, Horrible people who owned slaves. I really don't want to offend anyone, so I just wanted to clear that up real quick.
> 
> Thank you for reading guys! Please leave me a review, I love reading them :)


	7. Chapter 7

The evening had began to flow quite nicely after their little blow up had been resolved, the two continued to grip each other's hand as the conversation picked up again before slowly dying down giving way to a surprisingly comfortable silence. They sat in drunken bliss, observing the room and each other in colour, drunk on wine and the waves of wonderful pleasure they were feeling, it made Alexander wonder how Lafayette and Hercules ever let go of each other for even a second.

Thomas glanced at the clock, surprised to realise it was closing in on 1 in the morning. Where had the time gone? He supposed they had gotten through quite allot, even found time to throw an argument in there. The frowned at the realisation he would have to take the other home soon, which meant they would have to let go of each other, which was the last thing Thomas wanted to do at this moment.

Thomas fingers tightened around the others, a natural reaction he didn't even notice at first, it was as they knew that soon Alexander fingers would slip from them and he would be left in a colourless world. Alexander eyes found his own, tearing them away from the candle he had been observing, gently flickering on the table.

"What it is?" He asked softly.

"I suppose I should take home soon, I fear Lafayette might burst in here at any moment to defend your honour if not" He chuckled and Alexander sniggered under his breath at the thought of it. It wouldn't surprise him to be honest; the man was fiercely over protective.

"You're probably right, it is getting late, and I'm pretty sure I'll have to give Laf a full run down of the evening as soon as I get back and I do want to sleep at some point tonight." He smiled.

"Yeah, your right" He replied but did not lessen his grip on the other. Alexander let the smile fall from his lips and gently pulled his hand away from the others grip, swallowing the whine that sounded in his throat as he watched the colour seep away, leaving the room cold and grey and him feeling empty once more. The both noticeably sagged as the beauty in the room became shrouded in dull black and white.

Alexander stood, a little unsure on his feet, probably due to the wine. He made his way through to the door and into the entrance way, with Thomas following close behind. As they reached the door he noticed a tall mirror to the left of the front door and gasped looking into it and down to his coat.

Thomas peered into the mirror, obviously confused by the other man reaction.

"I know you look good tonight Alexander but that's a bit of an overreaction isn't it?" he teased and Alexander just sent him a scowl. "It's not that." He muttered quietly.

"Laf asked, If I had the chance, to look the coat in colour, Hercules make it for me and they said it suited me." He muttered, embarrassed by the request he was in-directly making, hoping Thomas would fill in the blanks. Thomas blinked for a moment before moving to stand behind him.

"Well I have had the pleasure of seeing it all night, I suppose I could lend a hand" He replied, barely above a whisper, pressing forward so that Alexander's back was flush against his solid chest, he reached around to move a strand of hair from his face before trailing his fingers down his cheek, over his lips before settling them gently around his throat, just underneath his chin, his little finger disappearing under the collar of his shirt to rest on his collarbone. His touch was feather light, almost not there at all, but it was enough to leave a trail of burning skin in its wake. Thomas rested his face against the smaller man's head, his lips centimetres away from the shell of his ear, the warm breeze of his breath tickling it slightly. Alexander gasped at the possessiveness of the action, ready to throw himself out of the man grip, and start another screaming match, but as he stared into the mirror his Gray coat flooded with a deep earthy forest green, which complimented his naturally tanned skin perfectly. Thomas grinned as Alexander eyes darted over his appearance before locking with Thomas's gaze. Thomas felt his breath catch at the look in his eyes, he had thought that the placement of his hand had been a show only of possession but no, that wasn't all. As he peered into the mirror, and saw the large hand gently holding his throat, as he felt the curly hair lick at the side of his face, the nose buried in his hair and lip gently tickling his ear, He knew there was more to the action then that. It was all there in his eyes and as Alexander stared into them his heart felt as though it would leap from his chest. Thomas's eyes were staring at him with the most mischievous glint, filled with lust and naughty promises, like Alexander was the most delicious thing he had ever laid eyes on. Like he wanted to devour him whole.

It was then Alexander felt another wave of pleasure, starting from his gut and flooding up until he felt his ears turn pink and his head spin, Alexander released a breathy moan and his knees buckled a little. Thomas was quick to wrap his free arm around Alexander waist, keeping him flush against him and supporting the man from falling to his knees, not that Thomas would mind seeing him there.

It was all too much, the embrace, the contact, the colour, the constant crash of waves flowing over him. His mouth hung open, his breaths coming out short and laboured, eyes lidded and a deep crimson spreading across his cheeks. He let his head fall back on to Thomas's shoulder and let out a groan as a particularly strong wave hit him and travelled straight down to his groin causing his member to twitch to life.

"Oh Alexander, I don't think I've ever seen you look prettier." Thomas growled into his ear, the sound vibrating through Alexander causing a shiver against him.

"Do you remember that night Alexander? How good I made you feel? I want to make you feel even better; I want to make you scream my name to the heavens" Thomas flicked his tongue out to lapped at the shell of the others ear and Alexander whined and rolled his head towards that sinful mouth, pretty sure that every ounce of his body weight was now being supported by Thomas.

"I want to make you feel so good that you can't even manage to string a sentence together, until he only word you'll be able to speak is my name" He whispered, lift the hand from his throat just high enough so that he could slip his index finger into Alexander open and welcoming mouth, Alexander groaned around the appendage and instantly closed his lips, slowly sucking and playfully prodding at it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Alexander" He breathed and let his other hand wonder down his stomach until it ghosted over the others clothed half hard member. "Such a good boy for me."

Thomas gripped him through the material, rubbing slow circles around the tip and within seconds Alexander was rock hard and threatening to burst straight out of his breeches.

"T...Thomas...Please." He pleaded, He couldn't take it anymore, the heat, the lust, the dizziness. He needed release; he needed to feel the delicious pleasure again the kind that only the other could give him.

"Oh you beg so pretty Darlin..." He groaned and slowly began to slide the smaller mans breeches down to reveal his cock standing painfully to attention, flushed red with want and already leaking from the tip. Thomas just growled into his ear and bit down on the lobe, taking the mans need in his hand and giving it a few experimental pumps relishing in the moan the grumbled in Alexander chest and vibrated his around his finger.

He slowly dragged his thumb across the tip, gathering the pre-cum there and smearing it down the shaft. Alexander was a quivering mess in Thomas's arms by this point. He was completely at his mercy. At that moment they weren't enemies, they didn't hate each other. They were soul mates, indulging in each other and the way they made each other feel. For the first time Alexander completely gave in to his primal want and desires and let himself by swept away entirely by Thomas.

"Look at yourself Alexander, Look at how I make you feel." He commanded forcefully and Alexander tilted his head to peer into the mirror once more. He looked like helpless. Like prey in the jaws of a predator and he loved it. Thomas began to pump him harder, swivelling his hand slightly as he did, sweeping his thumb across the head every so often making Alexander squirm and shiver in his arms. He could not hold back any more, his moans pouring out of his mouth like an endless melody.

Alexander gripped on to Thomas arm and dug his nails in until his knuckles turned white. He was seeing stars, last time had nothing on this, the intensity of the pleasure was so great that he could barely stay standing, relaying completely on Thomas to keep him upright he let his head fall back once more and let Thomas have free reign over his wanting body.

"Your mine." He growled, quickening his pace, fisting the others cock with abandon. "Mine."

"Yes...Y...yes. Yours" Alexander managed to groan out, though the words slightly muffed by the finger still deep in his mouth, a trickle of saliva making its way down his chin.

"That's right Darlin" His pace was becoming unbearable, pumping the very life from him. Alexander felt as though with every pull of the other hand he was sending lightening through his him, the pleasure bringing every nerve in his body to life, every single cell pulsing, until every part of him was trembling with the pure need for more.

"Are you ready to come for me?" He asked, removing his finger from the others mouth and moving it down to circle around the head of the other cock, slicking it up even more with his spit.

"Y...Yes! I need to...I need to come" He begged, pleading with the other for release as he felt the pressure building to almost bursting point.

"Then come" Thomas breathed, his command resonating throughout Alexander and without warning a thin stream of cum erupted from his tip. Alexander body tensed and threw back his head with a strangled shout of the others name, his body quivered as steam after steam poured from him. Thomas slowed his pace, working him through his orgasm until eventually, Alexander fell limp in his arms. Thomas smirked and gently tucked him back into his breeches before turning him and pulling him into a crushing kiss. He let his tongue roam into Alexander slack mouth, and hummed his approval against his lips, Alexander could only let out a quite mewl in return.

Alexander gripped onto Thomas coat tightly, not trusting his legs to work properly as he slowly came down from the heavenly plane he had reached. He felt the huge hardness of Thomas pressed against his stomach and groaned, moving his hand down to return the favour, but Thomas grabbed his wrist and pulled away from the kiss.

"No Darlin... tonight was just about you. To show you how deeply sorry I am for my previous actions." Alexander stared at him with wide eyes; the other had seriously just given him probably the best sexual experience of his life without wanting anything in return?

"There will be many more opportunities I hope? I hope you'll accept my next invitation of dinner." His lips twitching at the sides to form a lazy grin, Alexander did nothing but nod and let Thomas straighten him up and escort/ half carry him to the awaiting carriage.

.

Thomas walked him to his front door, and even though his legs had regained their full function he was thankful. Thomas placed one last chaste kiss to his lips before throwing him a cheeky wink and a promise of another diner as soon as possible. Alexander had smiled and nodded, his blush never subsiding as the other pulled away, and gracefully returned to his carriage. Alexander stole one last look before opening his door and entering his home, leaning heavily against the door as it closed with a sickly sweet grin.

He heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to be greeted by the shocked and eagerly awaiting faces of both Hercules and Lafayette.

Both of them took in the man's dishevelled appearance and Hercules's shock turned into a knowing grin. "W...Well?" Lafayette stuttered.

"I..." Alexander began, unsure of the right words to use. Lafayette physically leaned in waiting for him to continue.

"I think this could work." He grinned as Lafayette squealed with excitement and bounced over to him to envelope him in a hug; he felt Hercules's heavy hand pat him on the shoulder and couldn't wipe that grin from his face even if he tried.

"Yeah." He thought. "This could definitely work"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait to write this chapter for...Obvious reasons. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> As always guys please leave me a review if you enjoyed, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Hahaha/Imaperv
> 
> Love yas


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supppperrr fun to write. :3 Youll see why...

Alexander felt as though he floated through the next week. It had started out quite awkward, he had no idea how to act around Thomas after their little "interaction" at the end of their dinner, he was no longer drunk or filled with waves of pleasure and to be completely honest, he was kind of embarrassed. So at first he had chosen to avoid him at all costs, give himself time to adjust. The only time he was in the same room as him was during Cabinet meetings where he would steal glances at the man across the room and blush brightly every time Thomas caught him. Thomas would smirk and wink and Alexander would flush harder and pretend to frantically write notes until the meeting ended. He did not notice the knowing grin Washington had on his face as he watched Alexander rush from the room as the meeting ended.

It was like a game, they would catch glimpse of each other in the meeting rooms, brush up against ever so slightly as they passed in the hall ways. Thomas had even gone so far as to run a slim finger down the back of his neck when no one was looking during the brief recess of a meeting with Washington.

This continued for two days straight until Wednesday. The morning had started pretty similar to the days before, with a tantalising stare from across a meeting room which Thomas returned in earnest. The sexual tension hung so thick in the air Alexander was sure he could smell it. He had shifted uncomfortable in his seat until the meeting ended and once again quickly vacated the room before Thomas even rose from his seat.

When he arrived back into his office at 12 oclock he was happy to finally be alone, with no distractions, relieved knowing he could concentrate and get some work done. That was until Thomas marched into this office on the dinner hour that Alexander never took and set a lunch down on his desk. Alexander stared at the food surprised...This was new. Thomas had graciously taken a seat on the other side of his desk and began eating his own lunch while quietly reading though some papers he had brought along. Alexander had begun to protest but after a while of Thomas answering everything he said with a short and to the point reply of 'Eat'. He eventually gave in with the huff and continued with own work while every so often shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. They sat in a comfortable quietness, the only sounds being the quite chewing of food, the turning of papers and the soft scratch of Alexander quill as he wrote.

After the food was done with, Thomas slid his hand across the table in seek of Alexander's own which he found and gripped tightly, using his other to flick though his papers with ease. Alexander has tried to protest once more but his words died out to the colours. They sat in a comfortable colourful silence, each concentrating on their own work until the dinner hour was up, and then Thomas would rise from his seat, place a soft kiss on the back of Alexander hand and return to his own office. This continued throughout the week and in all honesty Alexander was beginning to enjoy it. The others company was slowly turning from something that made him stress and unable to concentrate to something that put him at ease, something that calmed him, it felt... comfortable.

The real kisses didn't start until Thursday. During their usual quite dinner dates Thomas, he could only assume, had gotten bored. He had left his work with a frustrated sigh and opted instead to haul Alexander up on to his desk, slide between his thighs and kiss him silly, causing Alexander to let out a squeak into his mouth before melting into the others body while clinging on to him for dear life. So much for concentration...

During Fridays dinner the other had him pinned against the wall so hard his feet were not touching the ground, Alexander had smirked into the kiss and wrapped his legs around the taller mans waist tightly, making their bodies press sinfully tight against each other. Thomas had hummed against his lips in approval causing vibrations throughout his whole body. Time had run away with them that day, and it was only when Madison had barged in due to Thomas being late to a meeting that they broke apart. Both panting and lips plump from the abuse. Madison regarded them with a stern look but Alexander thought he could see a hint of amusement on his face, Thomas grinned as he passed him and walked thought the door.

Alexander had blushed but grinned in return. He was...happy, something he had doubted he would ever get the chance to be again only a few weeks before. Washington had been right, he couldn't think of a single time someone had made him feel like this, made him feel excited just by a glance of them across the room, made him shiver just by the sound of their voice, made him fill with want just by a simple touch of his hand.

Alexander put some of it down to the fact they had finally somewhat accepted their bond and were making the effort to actually make it work, but he couldn't blame it just on that, he was beginning to enjoy their moments together, not just the kissing, of course he was enjoying that. But he found himself enjoying their conversation and their comfortable silences. He chuckled and shook his head...the wonders not shoving your opinion down someone's throats could do for a relationship.

.

Later on that day Alexander was working away on his latest paper when his office door opened slightly and a bundle of thick curls he had become so familiar with appeared from around the door, the smirking face not far behind.

"Hey you" The face greeted him playfully.

Alexander glanced up and set his glasses down on top of one of the many piles of paper littering his desk.

"Hey" He replied, trying to ignore the soft fluttering in his heart.

"I was wondering, you been invited to Lafayette's party tonight?" Thomas asked, running his fingers through the top of his curls, causing one to stick up at a weird angle. Alexander rose to his feet and moved round to lean against the front of his desk.

"Yes, have you?" He lifted an eyebrow. Thomas nodded slightly in reply.

"You have any idea what the announcement it?" Thomas asked and Alexander just rolled his eyes, he had no idea, but it had been all the man had talked about for the entire week and frankly he was a little sick of hearing about it. Lafayette had hounded him with details of colour schemes he had picked and fancy French dishes he was planning to serve at the oh so secret celebration party that he had invited everyone and their mother too. Alexander was surprised when he had refused to tell even him what it was all about, he usually couldn't keep a secret for the life of him.

"Maybe he's pregnant" Thomas chuckled and Alexander joined in, feigning a look of horror.

"Oh god no, the man's emotional as is, never mind with baby hormones too." Alexander sniggered to himself for a moment before glancing up, realising that Thomas was watching him laugh with a fond smile placed on his lips.

"Hey, come here." Thomas purred.

Alexander smirked and slowly dawdled over, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe so their faces were inched apart.

"Yes?" He teased, expectedly.

"So, are you going to be my date?" He asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I'll have to think about it" Alexander replied, laughing as the other man snorted.

"I'll pick you up at seven" He confirmed and wrapped a hand around Alexander chin, pulling him up into a quick kiss, causing Alexander to have to lift onto his tiptoe a little. Alexander smirked against the lips as he felt the small licks of pleasure vibrate though his body. He settled into the embrace, not really realising just how used to this he had become.

"Well that unexpected."

They quickly broke apart to be greeted by a confused and slightly horrified Aaron Burr who just so happened to be passing down the corridor. Alexander opened his mouth to make some sort of probably ridiculous excuse.

"Don't. I don't even want to know." Burr said quickly, shivering and continued his way down the corridor with a slight flush decorating his cheeks and an eye contact avoiding promise of seeing them both later on in the evening.

As the two of them watched the man retreat they began to snigger before Thomas placed a quick peck on Alexander forehead, a silly grin still present on his lips.

"I'll see you later darlin'" He drawled, and winked before taking his own leave.

.

Alexander nervously waited by the door, waiting for Thomas's carriage to pull up outsideto escort them to the party. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his green jacket and sighed. He really had no idea what to expect tonight, over the week him and Thomas had enjoyed each other company...And the kissing. They had become comfortable around one another, it has surprised Alexander just how quickly that had happened, but they had yet to appear in public together.

Together? Were they together?

They were going to the party together, he knew that much, but when people noticed that and asked about it what were they going to say? He wasn't even sure of what they were doing just yet.

He wasn't sure that he was entirely ready to tell the world they were soul mates, he had only begun come to terms with it himself less then a week ago.

Alexander heard the crackle of wheels on the gravel outside and the tell tale whinny of a horse, Thomas had arrived at seven on the dot as promised. He opened the door as Thomas began to climb out of the carriage, he looked as stunning as always, bouncy dark hair waving gently in the breeze.

"Come on princess, you carriage awaits." He winked as Alexander flipped him off and made his way down the pathway.

"Get in you idiot" He chuckled as he reached the door that Thomas graciously held open for him. "After you!" He insisted, Alexander just shook his head and climbed in, letting out a yelp as Thomas landed a playful slap to his bottom. Alexander cursed him, slapping his head as he climbed in himself. They both chuckled as they settled together in the seats sitting closer than required.

They chatted absent-mindedly about what the announcement could possibly be and they had some theories, most of them ridiculous but hilarious to imagine. The laugher died down as they arrived in the grounds of the huge property owned by Lafayette and Hercules. Their mansion was huge, bought with Lafayette's family money. Hercules had never been the kind of guy to enjoy flashy things; he was very much like Alexander in the respect of practicality. But Lafayette had insisted if the house they bought didn't have a ballroom it wasn't worth having. As they approached the towering building Alexander turned to Thomas, his eyes boring into the side of his face.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked quietly.

Thomas turned to him, seeing his body language was laced with anxiety and gently reaching up to cup Alexander face and draw him in, Alexanders eyes darted down and caught a glimpsed of a bright magenta jacket, he smirked as their lips connected and his eyes slipped shut. The colour was garish and bright and suited him perfectly. The kiss was gentle and full of promises that Thomas couldn't quite find the right words for. Thomas pulled away slightly and smiled.

"Let's just see how it does, we've come to party together, that's all they need to know". He muttered, so close their lips brushed slightly as he spoke.

Alexander nodded, but wanted to disagree. That was not enough for him, he wanted to have a plan, an exact story to go by that he could memories and recite with ease, but as soon as the words rose they frizzled away under Thomas's intense gaze. His eyes were so beautiful, especially in colour, they always managed to throw him off, pull his world out from under him, memories and enthral him to silence.

The carriage came to a halt beside the small stair way leading up to the needlessly huge entrance way, they could hear laughter and the chatter of people thoroughly enjoying the party. The gentle sound of a quartet playing floated thought the air and Alexander couldn't help but laugh at the grandeur of it all, Lafayette really had gone all out.

They climbed out of the carriage and walked up the stairs to the entrance. Greeting people as they went, ignoring the questioning states they received from some. Thomas either didn't notice or didn't care enough to react.

Alexander couldn't help but look around in awe; all the guests were dressed in their finest suits and gowns, wearing their most expensive jewellery that sparked and glimmered with even the slightest of movement. As they entered through the doors they were instantly accosted by a very tipsy Lafayette.

"Alexander! Thomas! I am so happy to see you've come together!" He smirked giving both men sloppy kisses on each cheek. He managed to grab two tall Champagne glasses from a passing waiter's tray; and hastily passed them into their hands.

"Eat, drink, be merry! I'm not allowed any more to drink until after the announcement" He pouted glancing over to where Hercules was stood entertaining a group of work colleagues coaxing a small laugh from Alexander.

"I'm dying here Laf, What is this announcement?" Alexander whined and Lafayette shook his head and poked his nose playfully.

"Nosey! Patience is a virtue mon petit lion!" He grinned before peering over his shoulder and prancing away to greet another arriving guess.

Thomas laughed and watched after him with amusement.

"I'm going to look for James; He wasn't too well today at work so I want to check on him. I'll find you in a little bit? Don't start any arguments" He laughed before gripping Alexander hand for a moment then gently releasing it and disappearing into the crowd. He watched the other disappear from sight with a fond smile and wondered into the ball room. Lafayette really had gone all out, The huge room was beautifully decorated even without colour. At one end of the room was a table perhaps 10 feet long that held tray upon tray of every kind of food imaginable, where as the other held a stand that been set up to hold the small quartet which was currently playing a slow but lively tune. Couples had congregated in the middle of the floor to dance to the melody, laughing and twirled to the tune happily. Alexander watched for a while before taking a few small pieces of food from the table, washing them down with the fruity tasting champagne. He began to walk around the room, stopping for brief conversations with acquaintances, before greeting George and his wife Martha as they passed him to join the couples on the dancefloor.

"Alexander!" He turned to see a concerned Hercules making his way through the crowd towards him.

"Hey man, great party! Excited for the big reveal? I sure am" He paused when he realised that the other was peering around the room intently, he looked on edge, which instantly put Alexander on edge too. Hercules was always calm and collected which meant whatever he was worried about was serious. Hercules pulled Alexander away from the dance floor on off to the side of the room, away from any prying eyes or ears.

"Hercules? What is it? He asked quietly, once out of ear shot of any other guests.

"Johns here."

Alexander blood ran cold instantly, a breath caught in his throat instantly.

"What?" He forced out.

"Johns here Alexander, he just arrived" He sighed, Alexander nodded stiffly and couldn't help his eyes from darting around the room in search of fluffy hair and a face full of gentle freckles. He'd be lying if the thought of John's attendance at the party hadn't crossed his mind a couple of times during the week. He had thought that he wouldn't come. He hadn't come to any of the other parties since... He shook his head quickly. This was not the time to dwell on that.

"Shit! I'm here with Thomas Herc..." He realised, he could think of at least five outcomes of the evening, none of them good if John and Thomas came face to face.

"I need to find Thomas" He muttered.

"Ill try to find John, keep him distracted if I can" Hercules advised, Alexander just nodded and rushed off in the direction he saw Thomas leave earlier. He looked around carefully for ten minutes, how hard could it be to find an six-foot-something man with big fluffy hair in a bright magenta outfit? Apparently extremely hard.

He checked the other rooms, pushing his way through the crowd, which at the moment he thankful had gotten thicker, he was quite short which made him hard to spot in amongst the other guests.

He re-entered the ballroom and frantically looked around for any sign of his soul mate, the feeling of dread building in his stomach with each passing second. After a few moments he was thrilled to see a flash of bouncy hair making its way through the crowd of people on the other side of the room. He was working his way around the dance floor, glancing around as he went; he was looking for him too by the looks of it. Alexander began to make his way towards him, the feeling of relief flowing though him with every step. They were almost half way around the circle of people that had gathered to watch the dancing couples, moments away.

"Alex?"

Shit.

Alexander whipped around so quickly his head span for a moment, and he came face to face with John Laurens.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgg what have I done? John is not dead! Surprise. ouo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo

"John" Alexander breathed, the man looked as lovely as he remembered, fluffy ponytail and seemingly millions of freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks, big doe eyes and puffy lips.

Shit.

He glanced over his shoulder; Thomas was still coming towards him.

Oh no. No no no.

Thomas spotted him though the crowed and smiled, but that only lasted for a second before the smile melted away to a frown. Thomas could see the fear in his eyes and began moving though the crowd with more urgency.

He looked back at John who had followed his gaze and had his eyes locked on Thomas.

"Who's that?" He asked his eyes narrowing, Alexander panicked, stuck between the two of them he felt like he was trapped in a room with a ticking time bomb, and he desperately needed to get out.

He began to back way slowly.

"I...I'm sorry John it's nice to see you again... but I have to g-" He stuttered before turning to get his self as far away from this situation as possible.

"Wait!" He felt a hand clamp down on his wrist, grip like a vice.

John sighed, shivering as he looked around the room. "It's been so long" He breathed out.

"John, Let go of me" Alexander pleaded, trying to be quite but his voice was desperate, heightened. It caused a few guests to glance in their directly momentarily, but thankfully they lost interest and continued on with their conversations not long after.

John eyes darkened in an instant "Like you have any right to-"

"Excuse me" Alexander closed his eyes and dropped his head down so his chin was pretty much pressed against his chest, wishing he could disappear as Thomas voice sounded from behind him; a heavy hand dropped down onto his shoulder. Game over.

His voice was sickly sweet, too friendly to be genuine. He looked up for a moment to see Thomas smiling but his eyes... his eyes were dark, warning, they flitted down to where Johns hand was gripping his wrist and then back up to Johns face, the message was clear.

"Get your hands off of what's mine."

Although the words didn't actually leave his lips his eyes said it all.

"I don't believe we've been introduced? Thomas Jefferson" He spoke carefully, controlled, offering no hand for John to shake. John glanced coldly between Thomas and Alexander before smiling.

"I don't believe we have, John Laurens." He replied, offering no hand either.

"I see, and how do you know Alexander?" Thomas asked innocently, but his voice held a hint of venom as his eyes flitted once more to Johns grip on his wrist. John laughed coolly before replying;

"Myself and Alex here have been friends for years" He smirked, the staring match currently happening over Alexander's head made the air think. So think Alexander struggled for breath.

"Oh, really? That's funny, He's never mentioned you before have you Darlin?" Thomas shot back without missing a beat, dragging out the last word longer then necessary.

"That is funny, we were very ...close" Alexander felt Thomas tense and grip his shoulder tighter, he winced slightly at the pressure. The mood shifted. The friendly bravado dropped instantly as soon as those words left Johns mouth.

"I'm sure... Well Alexander and I have somewhere to be, so if you could be so kind to get your hand off of my soul mate we would like to be on our way." Alexander gasped and his head shot up to look at John's face, which had twisted into a deep frown.

There was a thick silence... it seemed like the entire room came to a standstill. Alexander felt like he stood there for an eternity wishing that John would not continue that he would just drop it and leave. Johns grip loosened around his wrist and Alexander felt a rush of relief, but then just before he released him altogether he smirked.

"I like that colour on you Alexander. It looks great." He spoke clearly, smiling cruelly before dropping Alexander's hand and turning to wonder off into the crowd. Thomas's grip turned to stone, so tight it was almost painful. Alexander didn't wasn't to turn around, he didn't want to see Thomas's face.

He just stared down at the floor, horrified.

After a drawn out moment Thomas dropped his hand to grip Alexander's and marched out of the Ballroom. Alexander kept his eyes on the floor as he was pulled though the crowd, into the hall way and up the staircase. They continued down the first corridor and into the first empty room Thomas could find, one of the guest rooms Alexander noticed.

He let Alexander go and slammed the door behind them before turning back to face him.

"What the fuck Alexander?" He started; Alexander finally lifted his head to look at Thomas and felt his gut twist when he saw the mixture of anger and betrayal on the others face. He had no idea what to say, where to begin.

"All this time, all the effort we've been putting into this and you've had another soul mate this whole time" Thomas's voice got increasing louder with each word, Alexander winced.

Yes, they had had arguments before but Thomas never sounded like this. He was furious.

Alexander bit at his lip looking for the right words.

"He's not my soul mate" He resorted.

Thomas scoffed cruelly.

"Hamilton, I'm warning you do not lie to me. Not now" Alexander winced at the sound of his last name.

"I'm telling the truth, he's not my soul mate Thomas." He replied calmly, usually he'd just fly off the handle at the first sign of confrontation but this...this was important. If he did that nothing would be resolved they would scream until their voices were hoarse and everything could be ruined.

"I really thought you were beginning to like me, that we were beginning to make this work. What a fool I am" Thomas spat, turning away from Alexander like he couldn't bare to look at him any longer.

"I am, we are! Why won't you listen to me? We're never going to get anywhere if you don't trust me" Alexander bellowed back, slowly losing his cool he was so desperately trying to hold on to.

"What am I meant to think right now? And you dare talk to me about trust?! Did the fact you have another soul mate just slip your mind for the past month?! Didn't you think that was a detail you should have let me in on at some point?"

"HES NOT MY FUCKING SOUL MATE" Alex all but screamed, silencing Thomas instantly. The whole room was silenced and his words hung heavy in the air. Thomas turned slowly to look at Alexander, who was staring at the floor once more, fist clenched into balls by his side, panting slightly from his outburst.

"Explain"

"He's not my soul mate." He repeated.

"I'm his, but he's not mine. You're my soul mate. You fucking idiot." He spat, he was getting upset, he cursed himself, why was he getting upset? Thomas eyes slowly softened as he tried to make sense of his words.

"You're his soul mate? But he's not yours?" He asked slowly, the anger ebbing away.

"No. I don't see any colours with him. Like I said he's not my soul mate. Though right now maybe I wish he was... At least he would fucking trust me" Alexander was pushed back against the wall in an instant. Thomas towering over him, glaring down all signed of softening gone.

"You don't mean that" He growled.

"Yes I do"

"Bullshit"

"Fuck you"

"Alexander." Thomas spoke; commanding eye contact from him, Alexander stubbornly kept his eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall.

"Alexander. Look at me." And he did, but his eyes and brow were stern and slightly scrunched up from the anger.

"He can't make you feel like I can. Or do you need reminding?" He purred, Alexander gasped as he felt the others knee slide between his legs.

"Thomas" He warned, but as soon as he felt the brush of Thomas's thigh against him his resolve melted a little and his brow softened.

"I'm your soul mate. Not him" He growled possessively.

Alexander whined softly. "Then you need to trust me."

"I do Darlin" He sighed. "I do, I just get... possessive over what's mine." Thomas groaned, dropping his head onto Alexander's shoulder and breathing deeply.

"When I saw his hand gripping you like that, god I wanted to rip him to pieces." Even though his words were slightly muffled by Alexander shoulder he could hear the anger in his voice, the restraint.

He sighed, gripping Thomas's face and lifted it so he was looking into his eyes.

"I am your soul mate and you are mine. That's enough." Alexander whispered and within seconds Thomas's lips were crashing down on his own and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat as their tongues met. The kiss was angry and desperate and hot. Within moments there were hands everywhere, rough touches, grabbing handfuls of his flesh. Their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths. Thomas won and pushed his body even closer to Alexander's, who could only whine into the kiss at the contact. His head swam as the now familiar pleasure rushed though him. The argument was gone, the party was gone, and the whole world was gone. All that existed was Thomas, he kiss and the deep feeling of want. He wanted this. He wanted this so badly.

Thomas caught his bottom lips in-between his teeth and nibbled teasingly before pulling back just far enough so that Alexander couldn't lean forward and recapture his lips.

"I was trying to wait. Trying to convince myself it would be better to wait but... fuck I want you." His voice was husky like he was on the verge of snapping and ravishing Alexander on every surface they could find.

Alexander looked into his eyes and with the cockiest smirk he could muster he licked his lips.

"Then fucking take me" The sound the left Thomas was feral, animal like. He hoisted Alexander up so he legs wrapped around his waist and within seconds he was thrown onto the bed. Thomas approached him like a wild cat stalking its next meal. His hand came up to loosen his neck tie and pull it until it hung open falling down his solid chest.

Alexander lifted himself up on to his elbows as Thomas climbed onto the bed, moving up his body slowly, a dangerous look in his eye.

"I'm going to make you scream so loud, that John Laurens won't be having any second's thoughts of who you belong to." Alexander almost came in his breeches right then and there.

Thomas rose up finally face to face with him and Alexander squirmed underneath him as he felt the other begin to slowly pull down his breeches, he felt his tongue sweep across his lips, and his fingers dancing over his cock before...

There was a banging at the door.

"Thomas! Alexander" A thick French accent sounded from the corridor. Thomas eyebrow noticeably twitched in annoyance as he pulled back from Alexander's panting form.

"WHAT?!" Thomas roared towards the door.

"As happy as I am that you are both working to accept your bond, we are about to make the announcement and would love for you both to be present instead of dirtying the guest room bed sheets." The voice replied in a sing-song manner, seemingly unfazed by the anger in Thomas's voice.

Alexander threw an arm over his eyes and groaned, but not the kind of groaning he wanted to be doing right now.

"God damn it all" Thomas muttered, glancing down at a dishevelled Alex beneath, and for a moment he thought about just telling Lafayette to fuck off and continuing, but even in his terribly aroused state he knew, this was not the place or the time to seal his and Alexander bond. He growled and pushed his self up and off of the bed.

Alexander stood up a few moments later a scowl on his face as he straightened his clothes and smoothed down his hair. Thomas gripped him around the waist and pulled him close.

"To be continued sweetheart. I want you on my arm for the rest of the evening." He stated possessively. Alexander just threw him a glare.

"I'm not a woman you know." He spat.

Thomas just chuckled and held out his arm for Alexander to take.

"Oh you just wait to the continuation Darlin. You'll see." He winked; Alexander blushed at the implication but reluctantly took his arm.

"Ass."

"The sweetest you'll ever see darlin".

.

As they made their way down stairs Alexander shifted uncomfortable as his erection began to fall limp in his breeches, well that was better then walking around all night with a hard on. He discreetly rearranged himself and was thankful that everyone has seemed to have gathered in the ball room, but he didn't miss the knowing smirk Thomas held proudly only his face.

As they re-entered the ball room Alexander couldn't help but search the crowd for any sign of John, feeling disappointed when his anxiety did not lessen when he didn't spot him anywhere. He felt Thomas strong hand envelope his own which was clinging on to Thomas's arm as they made their way through to the front of the crowd where Lafayette and Hercules had taken to the platform in front of quartet.

"First of all we would like to thank everyone for coming under such short notice." Hercules began. "It is amazing to be surrounded by family and friends on such a happy occasion. As you know we have asked you all to join us in celebration." He paused to take Lafayette's hand lovingly, urging him to continue.

"A celebration of which myself and Hercules have waited many years for, we have asked all here as at the beginning of the week myself and Hercules's application for soul bond adoption was accepted." A gasp ran though out the room and Alexander's was no exception, he felt his eyes well up and a smiled spread across his face.

"This time next week myself and Hercules will officially be proud fathers of a lovely baby girl!" He cried out the happiness in his voice like nothing Alexander had ever heard.

The entire room erupted into roaring cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. JOHN IM SORRY MY BBY.
> 
> Just so you guys know Johns not going to be the 'baddie' of the fic...... maybe I'm not sure yet LOL
> 
> Alos how cute are Laf and Herc gunna be as parents?
> 
> Alexander and Thomas almost did the nasty ouo...
> 
> Please review guys, they give me sooooo much happiness to read!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can only apologise if this seemed rushed, to be honest I had a major dip in enthusiasm for this story. I don't know why but writer block smacked me right in the face with this.  
> Your lovely reviews kept me going and I managed to squeeze out a chapter.   
> I'm sorry its late...and short....Isuck ><

The celebration that followed the announcement was unlike any Alexander had ever attended. The ballroom was packed full of couples dancing drunkenly to the loud and upbeat music of the seemingly never tiring quartet. People were laughing at the top of their lungs, singing, spinning, drinking, it was quite a sight.   
The drinks had just kept coming, glass after glass of fruity champagnes and expensive wines passed out among the guests. Alexander had begun thoroughly enjoy himself after he had lost count of the amount of glasses he had consumed, allowing a silly drunken happiness to taken over his senses. It helped greatly when, after the announcement, it seemed John had left; no one had seen him in hours so he felt safe enough to begin having a good time without worry. Thomas had asked for him to explain what had happened between them in more detail, but Alexander had swiftly changed the subject, He was most definitely not ready for that.   
He had, however remained on Thomas’s arm as requested. They had drank together, entertained other guests together, and eventually managed to escape to a quiet corner of the study for a while for quite kisses and whispered nothings.   
They had managed to steal a total of nine solid minutes before Lafayette had found them and promptly dragged them back to the ballroom to dance. Lafayette had been spinning and flouncing around the dance floor for a solid hour with Hercules only just managing to keep up, but the Frenchman and his husband never tired, high on each other. The loving looks and grins they shared while they swayed to the music was a wonderful sight. You could literally feel the affection radiating off of them if you stood close enough, they were everything one expected from a soul bonded couple. Truly a destiny entwined love that was meant to be. Watching the two of them had made Alexander glance at Thomas from the corner of his eye wondering if he could truly have the same with him.   
He knew he was willing to try.   
As Lafayette’s dragged them out to the dance floor Alexander could not stop himself from giggling, maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the happy news getting the best of him but Alexander really wanted to dance, even if he was slightly unsteady on his feet. He allowed himself to be pulled into the strong arms of his soul mate and chuckled as he span him around, locking his hands against the base of his spine. He fumbled a bit at first, falling over Thomas’s study and sure feet as he gently moved them around the room to a gentle melody. Thomas pulled him so close; his cheek lay against his chest. It was comfortable and felt familiar after the past week. It felt right. They danced for the best part of an hour, enjoying just being together without any worries, surrounded by friends. At one point Thomas had even dipped him back, meeting his lips with his own as he pulled him back up.   
He let out a long and breathy laugh and allowed himself to slump against him after a while, the mixture of wine and champagne in his body seemingly sapping all energy all at once. Thomas gently lay his chin on top of others head.  
“Hey, Can we go?”Alexander asked in the middle of a yawn, thankful to feel Thomas nod against the top of his head. They were quick in their leave, saying a last quick but heartfelt congratulation’s to the hosts before grabbing forgotten coats and making their way out of the party.   
Alexander leant against him as Thomas all but carried him to the awaiting carriage, setting him inside before climbing in himself.   
The ride was quite, Alexander gently snoozing against Thomas’s shoulder and Thomas enjoying the view of Alexander completely relaxed face. It was not something that many people saw; the man was always so tightly wound, focused on work that it was hard to catch the man without a tense brow. Not now however, his brow was relaxed and his mouth hung open slightly as he slipped deeper into slumber.   
When they pulled up outside the smaller mans house Thomas glanced through the window, the house was in complete darkness, he sighed at how cold and empty it looked. He didn’t trust Alexander to go in and light his fire to warm his bedroom in his current drunken stupor.   
“Alexander, we’ve arrived.” He whispered gently, Alexander stirred slowly and lifted from his shoulder. He looked around for a moment with confusion in his eyes, blinking the blurriness of sleep away before he glancing up at the familiar house and wincing, it looked so dark and the thought of having to go inside alone made him bury his face back into Thomas’s shoulder. He didn’t want to be alone tonight.  
“I don’t want to go home.”He pouted, slouching in his seat, making no move to leave the carriage.  
“Well, the parties over Alexander and you definitely need to go to bed and sleep this off” He chuckled, which made Alexander whine all the more.   
“Stop being a brat, Come on, I’ll help you light a fire” Thomas chuckled, reaching over to open the carriage door.   
“I want to stay with you” Thomas paused for a moment, wondering if he had perhaps heard wrong. He pulled back to look at the others face, flushed from wine.  
“Alexander” he warned.  
Alexander returned his intense gaze seemingly unfazed by his request.  
“Come on Thomas, Its lonely in there all by myself! And you’re really comfy” He sighed nuzzling into his shoulder and shooting the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen, Thomas internally battled with himself, he knew what agreeing to this could mean, but the house looked so...uninviting he couldn’t blame Alexander for not wanting to stay there alone tonight.  
“Do you really think that’s a good idea Alexander? I mean things are going pretty well between us lately but...”  
“I just don’t want to sleep alone tonight” Alexander interrupted and Thomas paused once again, searching Alexander face, he looked like a lost child pressing his face tightly against his shoulder as if scared that he would disappear. He opened his mouth to argue once more, when a question became apparent, why should he argue? He wanted to sleep next to Alexander just as much, he wanted to fall to sleep with him tightly wrapped in his arms, warm and content together. He let his mouth close and let out a long sigh.  
“Straight on home please Jacob” He called to the driver and within seconds his carriage was in motion and Alexander slid down to happily lay his head in Thomas’s lap. Thomas glanced down as the other fell back into a calm snooze and ran a hand through his messy curls. He had a feeling he would be practicing a lot of self restraint tonight.  
.  
Thomas hoisted the drunken man up the stairway of his home with little effort, noting how easily he was able to lift him, the man barely weighed a thing. He could easily carry his dead weight and Alexander was offering little help to climbing the stairs so he basically was. He made a mental note to have his chef prepare a big breakfast in the morning.  
“I wanna lay downnnn” Alexander whined, which was followed closely by a hiccup.  
“I’m taking you to the biggest guest bed I have, you can lay down all night and day if you please.” He chuckled as they reached the top of the staircase.  
Alexander whined loudly again trying to wiggle his way out of Thomas’s hold to little avail.   
“I don’t want to sleep alone, take me to your room!” He demanded.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Alexander.”  
“Come on! We’re soul mates right? We can sleep in the same bed!” He pouted like a spoilt child and Thomas rolled his eyes in reply, arguing with Alexander was tiring when sober, he didn’t want to know how tiring it could be while he was completely wasted.  
“Fine but If you throw up in my bed you are cleaning it.” He relented, moving him in the direction of his bed room, while Alexander let out a slurred cheer.   
Thomas rolled his eyes slightly but still held a smirk on his face, Alexander was like a child when drunk, it was actually quite amusing to see the usually strong and fiercely independent man whining and pouting in his arms. This would make for good teasing material for months.  
Once inside the room he set Alexander on his wobbly feet and almost instantly he began to strip while stumbling in the direction of the bed. He left a trail of clothing in his wake until he slumped down face first onto it, moaning at the softness of the comforter.   
Thomas trailed behind him collecting the discarded piece of clothing and made a mental note of the fact Alexander could strip down to his underwear in less than ten seconds, even while drunk, that would probably come in handy in the future.   
“Would you like some pants to sleep in?” Thomas asked, trying to tear his eyes away from the smaller man’s plump bottom which stuck up slightly from the bed, his sinfully tight underwear left little to the imagination. Alexander scoffed.  
“Like any of your clothes would fit me you giant” His words were slightly muffed by the comforter, Thomas bit his lip and wondered whether it would sound similar if he shoved Alexander face into the pillow and pounded him into next week.   
Oh no. This was bad.  
Control.  
It’s all about control.  
Thomas calmly stripped, slipping on a silk lilac pair of sleep pants that hung dangerously low on his hips, his muscled chest bare, showing off the amount of work he puts into his body. He was proud of the way he looked, he put a lot of effort in to looking his best at all times. He worked out, ate well, bought expensive clothing and made sure his hair and beard were in perfectly trimmed and in place at all times. He chuckled to himself at the irony that he would be paired with somebody like Alexander, who he didn’t take pride in his appearance much at all. Thomas liked it in a way because no matter how much sleep he had missed or how greasy his hair was the man still looked Handsome. Well, they say opposites attract.  
He placed on knee on the bed next to the limp man, and began to gently turn Alexander over to lay him in the bed properly, Alexander groaned at the movement at first but that was quickly interrupted when he caught the sight of the others bare midsection. His expression changed from pained to shocked in a instant as he eyed him hungrily.  
“Woah” He breathed out and lifted his hand to gently trace a finger over his abs, running the tip over and through the ridges in-between each one. Thomas shivered lightly at the touch and took the opportunity to take Alexander’s form in, he was slim but had his own faint set of abs. Thomas wondered whether they were their due to hard work or due to the fact Alexander was known to neglect his needs while workings, including eating. He would probably bet on the latter. At the very bottom of his belly was a small podge a little more pronounced then the rest, like baby fat. Thomas raked his eyes over him once more, drinking him in with eager eyes. He loved it, he loved every inch of the mans body. To other people he may not look like much, but to him the man lay out before him was beautiful.   
He pulled his eyes up until they reached his face, meeting Alexander eyes that were staring back in earnest; he took a swift intake of breath. The man look delicious, Alcohol causing a soft pink tint to settle on his cheeks and across his nose, his eyes were lidded and his hair splayed on the pillow around his head like a halo. His very own drunken little bed angel.  
“Thomas” The name slid off of his tongue so easily, it made a deep rumbling sound erupt from inside Thomas’s chest.  
“Can you touch me?” Alexander breathed and Thomas bit his lip so hard it almost broke the skin.   
“Alexander you’re drunk” His voice was strained as he tried to fight every single cell in his body that was screaming out for him to take him, to slam him into the sheets and fuck him senseless.   
Alexander scoffed, unwilling to wait any longer and made a grab for him, managing to get his arms wrapped around the other neck, pulling him down on top of him.  
“I don’t care. I want this” He moaned and lifted his hips to roll against the others, desperate for fiction, desperate to feel the other fully and without any restrictions. Thomas growled and scrunched his eyes up as tight as they would go, his self control cracking slowly, ready to shatter at any moment.   
“Alexander we can’t” He manages to force out, gripping Alexander’ hips to stop the delicious grinding motion that was threatening to tip him over the edge.   
“Why not?! You wanted to at Lafayette’s!” Alexander resorted and slapped at Thomas’s hands in order to continue his movements. When he realised they would not budge he changed tactics, and quickly thrust his head up to seal their lips in a kiss, Thomas opened his mouth to protest but that only allowed the other enough room to snake his tongue into his mouth.   
He groaned into the kiss, letting Alexander explore his mouth for a moment before bringing his tongue to meet the others. They slid together and danced in each other’s mouth before Thomas quickly remembered the reason he was adamant to not do this.   
He pushed Alexander back down on to the bed and sighed heavily.   
“I said no. We’re not doing this now” He said sternly before moving over to lay down on the bed next to Alexander with a huff, doing his best to discreetly hide his raging hard on by crossing his legs. Hey, he was only human.  
“But...Why? You obviously want this and I obviously want this.” Alexander asked quietly but made no move to touch him again, Thomas thanked his lucky stars; he didn’t know how long he could hold out if the other continued with as much vigour as he had been.   
Thomas groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, Thomas had never been one to offer his feelings up easily, it was something he had always struggled with, that’s why he had Madison. Madison always told him what to say, how to express, how to act. Without that he was a little lost on how to respond, Madison wasn’t there and couldn’t help him and he could feel Alexander eyes burning into the side of his face. He set his arm down and searched the ceiling for answers.  
“I do. But not now, and not like this. You’re drunk. I don’t want this to be something that you forget by the morning. I want it to be special you know?” He muttered, feeling his own cheeks heat this time. Alexander stared at him for the longest time, faltering slightly. The words were simple but hung heavy in the air; they meant much more than mere words. Thomas Jefferson actually cared about this, about their relationship. He didn’t want to rush and didn’t want to just fuck him. Alexander blushed at the realisation, Thomas wanted to give him a real sealing experience, he had no idea that this meant to much to him. The sealing of a bond is one of the most amazing experiences a person would have and he was right, He did not want to waste it on a drunken night of fun. Alexander sighed before he gave a short nod.   
“You’re right, we shouldn’t waste it now.” Thomas heard the slight twinge of disappointment in his voice and chuckled, holding out his arms.   
“Hey, come here” He backend, and within seconds Alexander had shuffled across the bed and was in his arms, his head lay on his chest and legs entwining with his own. They settled together, breathing falling in sync and took in the colours of the room in. It was lit softly by the moonlight that poured in from the window. Blue and soft white but still somehow warm.   
Thomas placed a kiss into the mop of black now spread across his chest. “This is okay right?”  
“Yeah.” Alexander smiled “This is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ill probably rewrite this later down the line. but Ill let you guys know If I do,
> 
> Please review guys, they literally keep me going to know that you lovely people enjoy my work *u*


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS. I am so so sorry that this chapter is late, thanks for being patient with me while I worked through that horrible couple of weeks of writers block.
> 
> Anyway the block is over and I am ready to get back on the updates!
> 
> I just wants to say also thank you soooooo much for your lovely reviews, I literally sit and read them like 200 times and squee. > u < You guys are literally the best and really helped me drag myself out of writers block so thank you again!
> 
> Okay so anyway this chapter is another saucy one, I hope you guys are ready :p

Alexander stirred slowly as sunlight streamed in from the nearby window. The smell of lavender filled his senses. He shifted slightly and sighed with content, he couldn’t remember the last time had had been so comfortable.

He felt as though he was surrounded by warmth and comfort, it made him pull the comforter up to his nose and nuzzle down further into the softness of the pillow, the contentment winning out over any wants to get up and deal with any engagements he may have had today. Well it was Saturday.  
He burrowed his head into the pillow, had his bed always been so comfortable?

He cracked an eye open, expecting to see his usual gray and barely decorated walls and his droopy dark curtains.  
Purple. What he saw was purple, purple walls, accented with soft lilac curtains which were gently flowing in the gentle breeze from the window which was open just enough to let in a gently breeze and the scent of freshly cut grass. 

His eyes opened wider. Where the hell was he?  
He attempted to lift his head from the pillow to get a better look at this surrounding and in that moment a pressure that lay across his stomach shifted, had that always been there? He flinched as a mystery arm wrapped a little tighter around him. He heard a low groan as the man behind him began to stir.  
A million questions raced around his head.

Who was he in bed with? Someone from the party? How would he explain that to Thomas? Wait, was it Thomas? If it was, had they sealed their bond? He really hoped they hadn’t, he didn’t remember a thing.

Wait...Purple. Purple walls and Lilac curtains, it was Thomas. Blood pumped in his ears and a breath caught in his through. He was in bed, with Thomas, naked, or did he have underwear on? He couldn’t tell. 

Another groan sounded from behind him, as Thomas grip intensified, pulling him closer, his solid chest pressing against his back so he could feel the slow rise and fall of each sleepy breath. Alexander was tense, not really know what the hell he was meant to do in that moment. 

Should he go back to sleep? No his heart was beating too fast, he never be able to. The large hand slid down, settling below his bellybutton, the little finger gently brushing the little sprouts of fair hair that trailed down and disappeared beneath the waist band of his underwear.

He swallowed heavily as Thomas snuggled his face in the crook of Alexander neck, his beard scratching lightly against his bare shoulder. 

Well, I guess he would think of worse ways to wake up. It was an unfamiliar thing to wake up to warmth and comfort and colours in the arms of the man destiny states you’re meant to be waking up next to. It was nice, very domestic, but nice.

It felt like that was where he should be, wrapped around his soulmate unwilling to get out of bed.

Completion, there was that word again. Washington was right.

He slowly shifted on the bed gently turning on to his side, then over once more until he was facing the other. 

Thomas’s cheek was slightly squashed against the pillow but his face was relaxed and content, the hand that once lay on his lower stomach now rested at the base of his back, just above his ass, it made Alexander flush a little as he studied the sleeping face of his soulmate. 

Still handsome even when unaware, his lips puffy, hair wild from sleep and cheek bones impossibly high. 

Alexander gently lifted the cover they were both buried under, careful not to wake the other, first Alexander checked if he still had underwear on. Glancing down and sighing in relief as he realised he did. He was about to drop the comforter when he notice that the sleep pants Thomas was wearing had slipped down to reveal delicious hip bones and a coarse trail of hair that Alexander felt the urge to follow with his tongue. He settled for followed it down with his eyes, and realise one of two things, either the sleep pants were very tight and left little the imagination or Thomas was a very well endowed man. It was definitely leaning towards the latter.   
He stared intently, unable to tear his eyes away from the girth of the long bulge that was pressing against the sleep pants in a lazy but inviting way, his mouth watered slightly at the thought of seeing the beast that lay just beneath the thin stretch of fabric in the flesh. He managed to tear his eyes away for a moment and they landed on the man’s midriff which was completely ripped. Even through the man was lay limp and relaxed each muscle budged and he began to wonder if the other had been carved out of stone. He couldn’t help the low whistle that left his lips.

“Woah”

“That what you said last night” Alexander scrambled back to see Thomas’s eyes lidded but open and regarding him with a sleepy amusement.

“I...I was...just...”

“Checking me out? I don’t blame you.” He grinned and Alexander replied with a deep flush.

“Why am I here? Did we...?” He trails off not sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

“You refused to go home, so I brought you here instead. But no, nothing happened, not for lack of trying on your part.” He smirked as Alexander rolled over to bury his face in the pillows to let out a loud groan of embarrassment.

“Hey, don’t you worry your pretty little head about it sweetpea. I could barely resist you” He breathed and pulled him into his arms once again. 

“Well I have to say I can think of worse things to wake up too” Alexander muttered as he settled inside Thomas’s hold, his face resting on the others chest.

Thomas chuckled and lay a kiss against the top of his head.

“So could I.” They settled into a comfortable silence, just holding one another and listening to their breathing at they synced together. Alexander could hear birds singing outside, it was probably still early morning, but he was never one to sleep in, even on Saturdays. Having said that he had no immediate plans to leave this bed today, not only because he feared as soon as he became upright his hang over would kick his ass, but also because he didn’t want to. He felt so safe and secure in Thomas’s solid arms that he allowed himself this time of rest he allowed himself to relax and not think about work or papers, he didn’t want to think about anything that wasn’t inside this room.

“We should talk” Thomas voice cut through his thoughts and he sighed.

“I knew that was coming” He mumbled and rubbed the pads of his thumb between his eyebrows, there was the headache, well at least he’d gotten 10 solid minutes of hangover free peace.

He tilted his head back so he could see the others face, he looked as unwilling to have this conversation as he did, but never the less it needed to happen. They needed to know where they stood.

“So...What’s the plan here?” Thomas mumbled uncertainty on his face of how to phrase the question.

Alexander scoffed. “Seriously? You’re talking like we’re in the office.”

“Well I don’t see you helping!” He resorted. 

They chuckled together and let the sound fill the room before dying back down to gentle but tense breaths. 

“You know, after last night and watching Herc and Laf, I couldn’t help but wonder if....We could ever be like that. They seemed so happy together...” Alexander blushed tracing random patterns on the others chest. He watched his finger move, too embarrassed to look up and catch Thomas’s gaze that he was sure was locked onto him. 

His check rose and fell heavily with the others chest. “Yeah, they make quite the pair. I’m sure... that we could be like that. I mean. I’m happy with what we are now and I don’t want to rush or try to be like them because I want us to find our own way there. To have our own dynamic. We haven’t exactly been a conventional soul bonded couple up to now” He mused. 

“I don’t think we would ever be a conversional anything” Alexander chuckled in response. “You know Hercules had already popped the question to Lafayette at this point in their relationship, after like a month. I mean I get they’re meant to be together but a month? Really?” Alexander laughed but looked back on the memory with a fond smile. He remember Lafayette’s face when Hercules had gotten down on one knee at a dinner party and asked him to be his husband, the Frenchman’s eyes had filled up instantly and he let out a wail of “Yes!” before throwing himself down and into Hercules’s arms sending them both crashing to the floor in love sick joy. The scene has been sickeningly sweet and at the time Alexander thought he would never understand that joy, but now he felt it bubbling in his chest and stomach. He had found his soulmate, and yes the beginning had been bumpy but here he was in bed, waking up to colours and warmth and his idiot of a soulmate.

“We are a pair of emotionally inept idiots, but I think we have been doing an okay job of...making this... work...up to now... guess” Alexander dragged the sentence out, he had never excelled at talking about his feelings but that was okay, because Thomas didn’t excel in that area either. He mused to himself that to two of them would just have to deal with vague explanations of how they were feeling for the rest of their lives, they were so dysfunctional it was kind of funny but they could make it work. They could definitely make it work. 

“I think we are. I’m doing a better job though.” He teased.

“Hey screw you, I’m definitely doing a better job, I hated you like a month ago.” 

“The feeling was mutual sweetness, But of course, me being a master of romance and being the handsome mother fucker I am managed to sweep you off of your feet, I can’t blame you for being unable to resist.” Thomas chose that moment to wiggle the peck muscle Alexander was currently leaning his head on and Alexander scoffed and slapped him playfully. He lifted his head so he could see the other’s shit eating grin.

“Please! You’re just good with your hands.” He poked back with a smirk. Thomas lifted an eyebrow a matching smirk on his face.

“Oh Darlin’ you think that was good? Just you wait to see what I can do with the rest of me.” He purred out, pulling the other over so he laid fully against the others chest, Alexander’s legs sliding in-between his own. It was hard to ignore the way both of their cocks slid against one another through the fabric of their pants and underwear. Alexander managed to hold back the gasp but could not hide the shiver.

“Well it will take a shit load more of your wooing before we get there” Alexander teased breathlessly. 

“Oh Darlin” He drawled. “I’ll woo you so god damn hard you’ll be begging me for it” He growled playfully before pulling Alexander down and into a heated kiss, both of them uncaring and unfazed by any morning breath they may have. The kiss was urgent; both of their lips sliding together like two pieces of a puzzle. They moaned and whined against each others lips like it was the first kiss they had shared. In a way it felt like it was, the feeling was always the same when they kissed, like an explosion of happiness, pleasure and want. The kiss grew messier and rougher as it went on, teeth knocking and tongues fighting, passion flowing through them as they explored each other mouths. 

Alexander pulled away first, place his hands on either side of Thomas’s head to lift himself up. 

“I never did repay you for that did I?” He whispered his voice husky and heavy with want. Thomas reached up to tuck a rogue piece of hair behind his ear.  
“You don’t need to sweetness. I enjoyed it just as much as you did.” He smirked but his cool demeaned quickly changed as he felt a hand slip into his pants and wrap solidly around his cock, nothing gentle or shy about it. Forward and to the point, just like Hamilton himself. 

Thomas half moaned half growled, low in his chest so the sound rumbled through him and the room itself. Alexander tongue shot out, licking his slightly chapped lips and slowly his hand began to move, at first it simply trailed up and down his length at a leisurely pace but with every movement, even slight Thomas felt pleasure cascade over him like he was stood underneath a waterfall. So this is how Alexander had felt that night? 

“Oh shit Darlin’...” Thomas moans were delicious, deep and effortlessly sexy, Alexander drank them in like he was dying of thirst and Thomas’s voice was a fresh spring of water. 

Alexander halted his slow pace much to Thomas’s disapproval but took the time to pull Thomas’s pants low enough so that his cock sprang free and greeted the morning with a bounce. Alexander locked his eyes on to it and was a little taken back. It was even bigger than before, now hard and stood to attention. Thomas chuckled lightly at the reaction. 

“It may look scary darlin’ but it don’t bite” He purred, placing his hands behind his head to lean up and get a better view of Alexander kneeled between his legs.   
“It may not... but I do.” He smirked before leaning down and gripping the length once more, however this time he did not start to pump it, no. He simply lifted it to meet his lowing lips, Thomas eyes widened as he watched the others pump lips wrap around the head of his cock and suck.

“Shit, Alexander” He purred.

His tongue circled the head, dipping into groove before moving down to tease the sensitive point in which his foreskin met the tip of his cock. Thomas’s body arched, his hips thrusting up with abandon in search of more of that sinful mouth. 

Alexander smirked and chuckled, the sounding causing vibrations to encase the head of Thomas’s cock causing him to grip the sheets until his knuckles turned white.   
Now Alexander had had lovers before, being without a soulmate was lonely and others who had yet to find their soulmates often passed the time in the arms of other soulmateless individuals. He had had lovers of both sexes and thought himself quite skilful in the bedroom all in all. But if there was one thing Alexander exceeded at in the bedroom. It was blowjobs.

Alexander allowed his month to drop down, taking half of the others cock into his mouth and throat before pulling off and pumping it with his hand. He trailed his tongue down the length until he reached the others sack. He let his tongue trace over the balls before sucking one of them into his mouth completely, rolling it with his tongue.

Thomas was seeing stars, and they had barely begun, the slow but firm pumping of Alexander’s hand and the way that sinful mouth worked him had his eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Alexander please Darlin’” His voice was breathy and full of need and even though he had not specified exactly what it was he wanted Alexander seemed to just know exactly what he needed. He released the ball from his mouth with a satisfying “pop” and trailed back up his shaft to wrap his lips back around the head.   
Thomas locked eyes with Alexander, those beautiful captivating eyes seemed all the more so when his lips were stretched around the head of his cock. With a smirk and never breaking eye contact Alexander’s mouth sank down, lower and lower, taking him in inch by inch until eventually he hit the base. Thomas groaned and watched in awe as Alexander took his length down his throat. 

Thomas had also had his fair share of lovers over the years and none had quite been able to do that. He wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to lean back against the pillows and bask in the world shattering feeling of Alexander warm mouth and sinful tongue, but he couldn’t...wouldn’t break that delicious gaze that Alexander held him in. 

Alexander lifted up until the appendage almost slid out of his mouth, pausing for a moment, before sliding all the way back down again, when he hit the base, his tongue peaked out of his lips to gently run across his sack once more, the sound that left Thomas was other worldly. He repeated the action until Thomas was rock hard to the point of it being a little uncomfortable, he was pretty sure there was no blood left in any other part of his body, all of it rushing down to compensate for just how aroused he was at the hands (and mouth) of Alexander. 

“Come on sweetness, I need you to go faster.” He wasn’t proud of the whining sound that left his lips, but god damn was Alexander good at this. It was good to know that he had even better uses for his mouth other than his never ending talking. 

Alexander smirked, but heeded Thomas’s plea and began to pick up his pace, his lips rising and falling up the shaft, at first from bottom to top, then adding a hand at the base to pump as he worked. His hand pumped and twisted at the bottom and his mouth sucked and tongue teased the tip, the combination had Thomas writhing in the bed desperate for something to hold on to, he opted for one hands in the sheets and the other slid into Alexander hair and gripped tightly.   
Alexander keened at the feeling, the sound once again vibrating through Thomas cock. 

“You like that darlin’? You like it when I pull your hair while you’re sucking my cock? Oh god you look fucking beautiful Alexander.” He moaned, spurring the other on with his words, Alexander groaned at the word and picked up the pace, meeting his hand with each thrust of his mouth. Thomas was actually beginning to debate whether he had died in his sleep and gone to heaven, every cell in his body was buzzing with pleasure. Usually he could last rather long but he could feel himself toeing the edge as Alexander worked him vigorously. There was no way he was going to last very much longer.

Alexander could taste the saltiness of Thomas’s precome on his tongue and knew he was close, so he picked up his pace once again, slamming his lips down on the others cock and pumping it like his life depended on it. It was a gorgeous sight, Thomas moaning and sweating underneath him his eyes locked with his, desperate for release and Alexander was more than willing to give it to him. He actions became faster and faster until Thomas’s back was arched off of the bed and he was thrusting up into his mouth, he was moments away from his release when without warning Alexander removed his hand from the base of his cock and slammed his lips down, allowing Thomas to fuck his throat freely, Thomas gripped his hair tighter as he fucked Alexander’s face for a few extended moments before coming down his throat with a shout of Alexander’s name. 

Alexander swallowed everything Thomas gave him happily; waiting until he had rode out his orgasm and slumped back into the bed before slowly lifting his mouth off of him. He placed a kiss to the tip before throwing himself down beside his spent lover. 

Thomas panted and stared at the ceiling in a post orgasmic bliss.

“God damn.” He breathed. “All this time we’ve just been talking when you can do that with that mouth of yours?” Alexander barked a laugh and playfully hit his shoulder. Thomas gathered him in his arms.  
.  
Thomas chuckled as Alexander surveyed the dining table that was literally full to the brim with food. Eggs, Bacon, sausages, porridge, Bread, fruit, pastries, coffee, tea, and juice, everything anyone could possible want for breakfast lay before him as he gawked at the sheer amount.

“This is too much.” Alexander blinked; pretty sure that even when Thomas and him were full they wouldn’t have even made a dint. He wanted to laugh, it was all so over the top, just like Thomas himself.

“Well I didn’t know what you’d like so I had my chefs make everything.” He said simply and took his seat, opening up the paper the lay next to his plate. He began to slowly fill his plate with fluffy scrambled eggs and brown bread. 

Alexander took his seat across from the other and grabbed a handful of strawberries, dipping them in a little bowl of sugar before popping them in his mouth.  
“Would never have taken you for the kinda guy to have a sweet tooth.” Thomas mused and watched the other from above the paper; Alexander merely shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

After ten minutes of eating and discussing different topics Thomas was reading about in the paper they were both full to the brim. They leaned back in their chairs, the paper was discarded and forgotten about.

“I was going to offer a second round but I’m too full to move.” Thomas laughed sipping at his orange juice as the other finished off his second cup of coffee.   
“I don’t think I could even if I tried.” He replied.

“Yuo should have just let me pay you back before” Thomas teased, after he had come down Thomas had offered to reciprocate the favour but Alexander had refused insisting he didn’t do it just to have the other repay him.

“Well about that... I have a request.” Alexander asked a determined look in his eyes but a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. It was adorable really; Thomas lifted an eyebrow, his interest peaked.

“What it is?” He asked, sipping once again at this orange juice.

“On Monday I want you to blow me in my office.” Thomas choked, spluttering at the others words. Alexander flushed darker and waited for the other to catch his breath. 

Had he heard right? Because he was pretty damn sure Alexander Hamilton just asked him to suck his cock in his office. At the white house. Jesus fucking Christ.  
“Come again?” Thomas asked, the amusement in his eyes could not be hidden. So his soulmate was a little kinky? That was definitely something he could get behind.

“As repayment for this morning.” He clarified. 

Thomas’s grin only intensified. “Oh darlin’ when you ask so nicely how can I damn well refuse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH. It was so easy to write this chapter because I am lowkey a perv.  
> Actually its not even low key. I'm just a perv. Lololol
> 
> Dirty talking Jefferson is my sexuality.
> 
> So will Thomas actually go through with Alexander request?  
> Who knows?
> 
> me. I know. 
> 
> (Theanswerisdefinitelyyes)  
> See you guys on the next update!  
> Please review <3


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! 

So It's been a while and I'm sorry about that, to be completely honest I've actually been in hospital battling with meningitis for the last few months.

It was one of the scariest times of my life and a long struggle but I want to let you all know that I'm finally coming out the other side and I will be updating soon.

Thank you all so much for your patience and lovely reviews! 

I will delete this announcement after I post that chapter.

Ill be giving you a yummy new chapter in the up coming week for definite! Thanks for sticking with me and for your support x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, please review even if it's only with constructive criticism! I'm always looking to improve :)


End file.
